


EXO Short Story Collection

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: A collection of any and all short stories concerning EXO I write that I feel are worth sharing and receiving feedback for. Mostly relationship one shots with plenty of dirty stuff for the pervs.





	1. Milk (KaiBaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun enjoys having Jongin all to himself when the others leave.

Kyungsoo sat at the table while the rest of the members gathered their things and got ready to depart for breakfast at the local diner. He looked up to see Sehun occasionally peeking up from his phone and towards the hallway which led to their rooms. A small sigh escaped Kyungsoo’s mouth as he put his own phone away and looked at the clock.

“Are we ready to go yet?” Kyungsoo asked loudly.

“Just a minute,” came Jongdae’s voice from the living room as he gathered his phone charger.

“I don’t want to be here any longer than we have to be,” Kyungsoo said a bit quieter as he leaned back in his chair.

“Jealous?” Sehun asked and Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped over to him with a combination frown and glare.

“No,” Kyungsoo said curtly before he saw the rest of the members enter the kitchen.

“Everyone ready?” Yixing asked. Everyone nodded and left for the door.

“I don’t get why he’s gotten so into it lately,” Joonmyeon said as they closed and locked the door. Chanyeol let out a snicker as the door locked.

Inside the now mostly vacant apartment, only the small sounds of groans and heavy breathing filled the prevalent silence. At the end of the hall on the right was the closed door. Jongin’s heavy breathing became more audible as the door creaked open and Baekhyun’s head poked out. After listening for a bit, his lips curved into a smile and he looked back to the man tied to his bed.

“They’ve all left.” Baekhyun saw the twitch on Jongin’s aching hard length which stood at full attention and was flaring red along with the glisten of oil which had long since been rubbed around the majority of his lower body. Baekhyun walked back over to the bed and let a finger gently trace the strong definition of Jongin’s stomach. He enjoyed seeing the fruits of Jongin’s frequent workouts tense and show themselves. The oil was beginning to run a little thin so Baekhyun let his hand reach for the large bottle on the night table and pumped a few large puddles of it into his hand before he ran it along Jongin’s torso and stomach. Jongin moaned blind to Baekhyun’s actions thanks to the tie that Baekhyun wrapped around his eyes. Jongin’s formerly tousled bedhead had become sweat soaked and plastered to his forehead. Once Baekhyun had properly oiled Jongin’s chest and stomach more thoroughly he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jongin’s face twitch as if trying to predict what Baekhyun would do next. Almost lazily, Baekhyun raised his hand and flicked Jongin’s swollen tip and the younger man gasped as his legs struggled to close but the belts around Jongin’s ankles prevented it. “I’m not even making you wear a cock ring today,” Baekhyun cooed as he let his hand softly wrap around Jongin’s hard length and his thumb massaged the abused tip. Jongin groaned as his pleasure tore through him and he struggled against his arm and leg restraints. “You like your alone time with daddy in the mornings?” Jongin fervently nodded but gasped in pain when Baekhyun flicked his tip once more. “Your words.”

“Y-yes, daddy…” Jongin whined and his breathing increased as Baekhyun’s hand left the hard cock and gently massaged Jongin’s defined pectorals.

“Daddy likes seeing you this fit.” Jongin’s tongue moistened his dry lips as his breathing only became more ragged. “You should stay this way for daddy.”

“I will…” Jongin quickly gasped.

“You like it when daddy doesn’t use the ring?”

“Yes, daddy…”

“It means you’ve made daddy happy.” He let his thumb gently roll over one of Jongin’s perked nipples. “You let me enjoy my baby and it makes me happy.” Baekhyun leaned down and took one of Jongin’s nipples into his mouth to suckle it gently and Jongin’s limbs audibly strained on the belts but to no avail. Baekhyun tongued the flesh for almost a minute and shifted over to give the opposing one the same treatment. Once he finished he looked at Jongin’s face and saw it was flushed completely. “We have three hours until we have to leave for practice.” Baekhyun leaned in towards Jongin’s ear. “You want to fuck daddy before we leave?” Jongin quickly nodded.

“Y-yes, daddy!” he yelped pathetically and Baekhyun smirked as his tongue lapped at Jongin’s earlobe and earned a gasp from his baby.

“How long has it been since I last let you cum?” Baekhyun cooed as his hand returned to play with Jongin’s tip.

“T-t-two…w-weeks…” Jongin struggled as his stomach clenched from Baekhyun’s machinations to his tip.

“Two weeks? Already? But I was having so much fun with this experiment. Your dancing only got better the longer I edged you.” Jongin didn’t speak but Baekhyun saw the quiver of his lips. “But my baby wants to cum, right?” Jongin didn’t say or do anything for a brief moment before answering.

“Only if…daddy wants me to.”

“I didn’t let you cum last night. Or the night before. Or the night before that.” Jongin’s face was so pathetic it only aroused Baekhyun more. “I haven’t let you cum in two weeks despite using your cock to cover you with my own every night and every morning.” Baekhyun leaned in and made sure Jongin felt the hot breath on his lips. “What did you learn from this?”

“I…I learned to never…touch myself…without permission…”

“No matter…?”

“No matter…how good…daddy looks on stage…” Baekhyun smirked.

“No matter how much daddy shows the fans his chest and abs. I can flaunt nude and you won’t dare touch yourself unless I say so.” Jongin nodded. Pathetic, but adorable. Baekhyun reached out and gently looped a finger into the tie around Jongin’s eyes and pulled it off. Jongin’s eyes had long since filled with tears of need and he let a thumb wipe some of the tears away. “You’ve been following the rules lately, baby, and I just can’t stand to see you in such a way.” He smirked. Jongin knew he was lying.

“P-please…” Jongin begged and Baekhyun gave a small smile before he leaned in and let his lips connect with Jongin’s own. He let his tongue play with Jongin’s for a few minutes before he pulled away and threaded his hand through Jongin’s hair to slick it out of his eyes.

“I always loved your eyes, you know,” Baekhyun said as he looked deep into them. Jongin never looked away. Jongin was his and they both knew it. “I’ll make you a little deal.” Jongin swallowed anxiously. “You’ve been so good lately,” his hand slowly began to trail down Jongin’s chest and stomach, “I’m going to let you cum today.” Baekhyun’s hand met Jongin’s searing hot length and wrapped around it. “But you only get to cum once.” He leaned in. “If you cum more than once,” Jongin’s eyes looked at him fearfully. Baekhyun smiled. “Well, neither of us would like what would happen. Right?”

“No, daddy.” Baekhyun grinned approvingly and began to remove his own t-shirt. Jongin audibly moaned as Baekhyun tossed the shirt aside and revealed his own defined chest, stomach, and arms.

“You like when daddy is fit, don’t you?” Jongin nodded fervently. “Do you want to play?” Jongin nodded again, this time even more aggressively. “If you do well enough, maybe daddy will reward you.” He leaned forward and unstrapped Jongin’s arms of their legs before doing the same to Jongin’s legs. Jongin quickly grabbed Baekhyun and pulled him onto the bed before getting on top of him. Their lips clashed together in a manic maelstrom of lust. Jongin’s hands quickly yanked down Baekhyun’s boxers and Baekhyun’s own hands scratched at Jongin’s back, leaving trails of clear red lines. Soon Jongin’s mouth left Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun was groaning as Jongin attacked his throat. The younger man licked and bit the most tender and sensitive of Baekhyun’s neck but made sure to not leave a single mark lest the instructors notice. As Jongin continued down Baekhyun’s body he left larger bite marks on Baekhyun’s chest and stomach before leaving a very large bite mark on Baekhyun’s inner thigh. Baekhyun gasped and threaded Jongin’s hair approvingly. “Very good,” Baekhyun groaned just before Jongin took Baekhyun into his mouth. The wet sounds of Jongin’s fervent actions filled the room along with Baekhyun’s erotic moans. Jongin’s head bobbed wildly as he sucked with the most effort he could summon.

“So…good…” Jongin moaned around the length of hot flesh as his tongue swirled around Baekhyun’s tip. Without a word, Jongin ended his treatment with a tender kiss to Baekhyun’s tip and positioned himself at Baekhyun’s entrance. He was still loose from the night before and Jongin slid in easily with the aid of the oil and precum that coated his length. Baekhyun gasped and grasped the bedposts as Jongin began to firmly and rhythmically pump his hips. The bed creaked as Baekhyun’s toes curled in pleasure as he let his head fall back against the pillow which had formerly been resting Jongin’s own head. Baekhyun found the strength to open his eyes and look at Jongin’s face. Jongin was cast in a mixture of dull light from the morning sun and the shadows of their closed off room. His hands reached out and touched the darker complexion of Jongin’s skin and he took in the beauty of his baby. The sight of Jongin’s cock thrusting in and out of his begging entrance made Baekhyun explode within the first five minutes. His stomach was coated in fresh hot cum while Jongin slowed his pace but Baekhyun shook his head and gave Jongin a firm slap on the ass.

“I didn’t give you permission to stop just because I came,” Baekhyun snarled and Jongin’s thrusts quickly picked back up and Baekhyun’s head lolled back as he moaned in pleasure. He loved to cum without being touched. He loved to cum just from Jongin fucking him. He used to dream of Jongin when they were trainees. Now, they had each other. Now they needed each other. They couldn’t stand to be without each other. The need was too much. Baekhyun pulled Jongin in for a heavy wet kiss and gripped his hair tightly. The tautness of Jongin’s abs was mesmerizing as Baekhyun watched his baby’s perfect form work as fluidly as a machine. Nothing moved without purpose and every movement was perfect. “Don’t leave me,” Baekhyun gasped as he felt a second orgasm rising only ten minutes after his first.

“I won’t,” Jongin promised, “Da…”

“Call me Baekhyun,” Baekhyun groaned.

“I won’t leave you, Baekhyun,” Jongin managed as his form began to shake from the effort of such a pace. Baekhyun came a second time in large spurts. His body began to spasm as his limbs fell slack and exhaustion began to wash over him.

“Lie down,” Baekhyun said. Jongin stopped and looked at him.

“Wha…?”

“I said lie down!” Baekhyun snarled and quickly shoved Jongin onto his back before taking Jongin’s aching length into his own mouth and immediately tasted Jongin’s potent essence begging for a release. Jongin squirmed and shuddered as Baekhyun sucked him with a determination that had never been given before.

“D…daddy…I’ll cum if…if you…”

“Cum,” Baekhyun moaned around Jongin’s cock. Jongin’s moans and pants became louder and louder before Baekhyun felt Jongin’s balls tense and rope after rope of thick cream ejaculated from Jongin’s tip. It was so much Baekhyun couldn’t take it all and he pulled off as Jongin continued to orgasm. The actually cum itself continued to ooze out for almost fifteen seconds but he continued to groan when Baekhyun licked his lips clean and watched his baby continue to orgasm. With a small smile across his lips, Baekhyun leaned down and began to gently lick up the remaining cum on Jongin’s cock, stomach, and chest. Jongin was so sensitive that he cried out and tears streamed down his face as Baekhyun lapped up all that he could see off of Jongin’s perfect skin. It was almost four minutes later when Jongin’s body finally went slack and Jongin’s groans had been replaced with exhausted gasps and pants which begged for oxygen and rest. “I think that’s the most impressive one yet,” Baekhyun cooed gently as he lay down next to Jongin. Jongin leaned over and kissed him passionately but was too weak to emphasize it with strength.

“I’m sorry…I’m…”

“Rest,” Baekhyun whispered before he returned the kiss with affection and let his own head rest on Jongin’s stomach. “We can catch some sleep before we need to shower and head out.” Jongin nodded and kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun watched Jongin’s satisfied length soften and go flaccid. It hadn’t done that the last two weeks without a cold shower and distraction. He smiled as he let a hand gently run over Jongin’s strong taut abdominals. He was going to treat his baby to the most orgasms imaginable that day. Jongin deserved it.


	2. A Wizard in Need (XiuChen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is a wizard in need of a particularly special ingredient to complete his newest potion so he hires Minseok, a local adventurer, to contribute in its acquisition.

Minseok knocked on the front door of the hut as he waited. The heat of the summer sun had left his tunic sticking to his skin. It was agonizingly itchy and he wanted nothing more than to take it off and alieve himself of the weight of his travel pack and great sword. But he knew he needed to maintain appearances. So he waited. He waited almost a full minute before the door slowly opened and he saw a somewhat familiar face looking back at him.

“You sent the message requesting help?” Minseok asked as he noticed the dark red robes which helped signify that this person was, in fact, a wizard. His sharp eyes looked at Minseok before a big smile spread across his face.

“Yes. You’re Minseok, right?” Minseok nodded.

“You’re Jongdae, then?” The wizard nodded, the excitement on his face becoming ever more prominent as he opened up the door to his hut.

“Please, please, come in.” Jongdae opened the door and Minseok looked inside. The place was cluttered with what appeared to a large number of alchemical devices including tubes, mortar and pestles, and numerous jars filled with a large assortment of ingredients. The door closed behind him and Minseok looked back to see Jongdae walk past him and towards one of the large alchemical sets and began to organize several beakers of fluid.

“You requested assistance in acquiring a particular ingredient,” Minseok said as he watched the strange wizard seem to work manically on his little experiment.

“Yes, yes,” Jongdae said, his voice slightly whiney as he finished mixing a dark blue concoction which then turned as clear as water. He stood up and approached Minseok before he offered the potion. “We need to drink this so we can get to it.”

“What is it you’re needing?” Minseok asked, his suspicions rising as he took the beaker of clear fluid and looked at it.

“It’s a spirit’s essence in physical form but it can be difficult to acquire without the proper assistance.” Minseok gave the potion another brief look. He’d imbibed his fair share of potions for all sorts of purposes from healing his wounds to granting him temporary night vision. So he swigged the potion down and, when it was done, handed the wizard called Jongdae back the glass beaker. So then he waited. And waited. After almost two minutes of watching the excitement in the wizard’s movements only seem to become more manic did he then realize that his own breathing had begun to pick up and his heart began to race. His skin, already slick with a tack of sweat from the summer heat, began to sweat even more as he reached under his tunic and scratched at his chest. The wizard seemed to stare at the expanse of Minseok’s toned abdominals when they were exposed thanks to Minseok’s hand shifting the fabric up so he could reach his chest to scratch it. His breathing continued to pick up as he felt sweat begin to bead down his forehead and a fire seemed to be igniting within his stomach.

“What does that potion do?” Minseok finally asked as he saw the wizard approach him.

“Helps us get to the ingredient.”

“How do we get…the ingredient…?” Minseok asked as he looked right back at the wizard. He was quite handsome. Despite the wild black hair that stuck up in all directions and wide smile with eyes laced in perversion, Minseok couldn’t deny the wizard was quite handsome in a boyish sense. It was then he shook his head when these thoughts came to his mind.

“I need a strong and capable adventurer to help me get this ingredient. I can’t have just anyone give it to me.”

“Give it…to you…?” Minseok asked but he was cut off as he felt Jongdae’s hand reach out and begin to fondle him through his pants. It was then that Minseok realized he’d become fully erect. It was almost numb but when Jongdae’s fingers gently squeezed him, an overwhelming wave of pleasure wracked through his body and he fell back to lean against one of the counters that held Jongdae’s jars of ingredients.

“Yes…give it to me.” Jongdae leaned forward and licked a long stripe up Minseok’s neck. The tip of the wizard’s tongue felt like a thin line of fire being dragged against frozen skin. The moan was one that Minseok was utterly incapable of swallowing back and when Jongdae’s lips turned the lick into a tender kiss, Minseok’s heavy breathing became horrible panting. A part of him wanted to shove the perverted wizard off but it was quickly overwhelmed by a yearning for more. He’d heard of these kinds of wizards. They never hurt anyone and, honestly, most of the stories he heard were of how great a time they had. It just wasn’t what Minseok had been expecting. Fuck it.

“How do we get it?” Minseok asked, his voice laced with hints of anticipation for the answer. Jongdae looked at him and Minseok could see the excitement in Minseok’s voice aroused the wizard to no end. He was really handsome.

“We can work our way to getting it…” Jongdae started but he was cut off when Minseok grabbed Jongdae by his robes and pulled him close so their noses were just an inch apart.

“Are you going to get it from me or do I have to draw it out of you?” Fuck. The wizard was downright delectable. His lips were curved upward in an almost permanent smirk despite them being open as Jongdae panted at the sight. His high cheekbones begged to be kissed and bitten. He needed to see more. Minseok grabbed the front of the wizard’s robes and undid the belt before he tossed it to the floor.

“You…you’re supposed…supposed to let me…” Jongdae protested as he watched Minseok undo the lashes of his robes and pull it open to reveal a thin tunic beneath. Minseok ignored the wizard’s shock at how assertive Minseok was and gasped when Minseok ripped the front of Jongdae’s tunic clean down the middle to expose his chest and stomach. It was lean but had some definition of muscle. He even had some pectoral definition. Minseok smirked and looked at Jongdae.

“You hired me because you want a hero. What kind of hero would just let a wizard take advantage of him?”

“You…y-y-you…” Jongdae tried but he cried out when Minseok leaned forward and took one of Jongdae’s nipples into his mouth. He suckled, licked, and bit the nub confidently and roughly before he turned his attention to the other one. The wizard was a babbling mess as Minseok shoved the wizard roughly up against one of the walls of the hut and continued to suckle the nub until it stiffened assertively in his mouth. Minseok finally pulled off, spittle dripping down his lips, as he looked at Jongdae. The young wizard’s mouth was agape and some spit of his own had trickled down the side of his mouth.

“Make another one,” Minseok growled. Jongdae’s eyes seemed to show fear.

“W-what…?”

“I said…” Minseok said in a deathly low voice before he pulled off the torn tunic and opened robes to leave Jongdae exposed from the waist up. “To make another potion.”

“W-why…?”

“Because if you don’t…I’m not helping you.” Jongdae seemed almost about to ask another dumb question when Minseok slammed his lips into Jongdae’s own and he easily took control. His tongue pressed through Jongdae’s lips and he took Jongdae’s tongue between his lips so he could suckle it as much as he wished. Jongdae groaned loudly as his hands patted against Minseok’s chest. Minseok pulled away and felt an air of satisfaction at how thoroughly wrecked Jongdae appeared. He let the wizard go but stayed right behind him as he followed his walk to the alchemical table and began to assemble the potion. He watched intently and ensured that it was the same ingredients in the same order. The clear as water potion was obviously the same as what Minseok had just taken. “Drink it.” Jongdae’s eyes went wide.

“Minseok…please…”

“I said drink it.” Jongdae seemed almost fearful. “If it’s what you gave me…then I’ll make you never want any other hero.” Minseok almost couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He didn’t know this wizard. This delicious, full meal, wizard. He didn’t know what kind of cock this wizard had but he wanted, needed, to know. “You got me because you want to suck my cock. Right?” Minseok didn’t realize it but he’d cornered Jongdae between the wall and the alchemical table and both arms had trapped Jongdae in a cage of limbs. “You want my ‘essence’ you little perv.” Jongdae held the potion in both hands but the moan that escaped the wizard’s mouth told Minseok all the truth he needed to hear. “That’s exactly what you perverted wizards want. You want our cocks inside you.” Another moan from Jongdae had Minseok smirking. “Drink up, Jongdae, and you can have all you want.” Minseok grinded his hips up against Jongdae’s own and in that moment he knew that he’d won. Jongdae threw the potion back and began to chug it. He wasn’t skilled in such a manner and Minseok knew more than his fair share of patrons back at the tavern who could chug little Jongdae under the table but he watched Jongdae’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he imagined it working his cock. When the beaker was empty, Minseok removed his great sword from his back and tossed it to the ground before he grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled it clean over his head to expose his taut and powerfully defined muscles. Jongdae’s eyes went from fearful, to aroused, to needy, to downright starving as he drank in Minseok’s physique. Minseok then began to work his own belt loose. “Where’s the bedroom?” Jongdae quickly grabbed Minseok by the shoulder and lead him to the lone interior door and showed what appeared to be little more than a closet with a bed inside it.

“Here…” Jongdae purred, his voice now fully laced with the euphoric intoxication that Minseok himself was subjected to.

“More than enough,” Minseok said before he closed the door behind them and shoved Jongdae onto the bed. Jongdae sat up, his taut little abdominal muscles defining themselves as he did so, and watched as Minseok undid his belt and tossed it to the floor. Without the leather belt to hold up the loose waist of his pants, Minseok’s pants fell to his ankles and his cock sprang free, with his loin cloth hiding nothing. Minseok got onto the bed and knelt as he gripped Jongdae firmly by the hair and Jongdae gasped euphorically. “Suck,” he growled and Jongdae’s mouth was upon him within seconds. The intensity of Jongdae’s hot mouth on his own weeping cock was overwhelming and Minseok struggled to remain on his knees even after just the first few seconds. Jongdae’s pace quickly became relentless as Minseok felt his tip getting massaged by Jongdae’s throat and Jongdae’s lips lovingly wrapped around the base of his seven inch cock. Although every cell in his body was screaming to fuck the young wizard’s mouth, he let the wizard play. He looked so needy like this. Such a cock slut. While Minseok was certainly an adventurer and he’d saved more than a few maidens from bandits and goblins with his reward being a night in their bed, he’d never had anyone seem to worship his cock as much as this young wizard was doing right now. So he watched and moaned as he felt his loins roar with need. It hadn’t even been a full minute but his first orgasm came so suddenly and with such intensity that Minseok fell onto his back and his limbs shook frantically as he felt his balls constrict and give Jongdae what he wanted. Minseok watched as Jongdae drank it all down as best he could and some of it spilled out from between his lips and dribbled down his chin. But Minseok was far from done. He let Jongdae have five seconds to catch his breath before he shoved the hungry mouth back down onto his cock. He hadn’t even softened in the slightest and he gripped Jongdae’s hair assertively to guide the pace this time. He pressed further into Jongdae’s mouth and Jongdae both gagged and moaned around the cock he feasted on. “Fuck…” Minseok gasped as he increased the pace and watched as Jongdae’s eyes began to water and suddenly realized the wizard was still wearing his own pants, and they looked uncomfortable. He pulled Jongdae off his cock, and reveled in seeing Jongdae attempt to take it back in his mouth despite the heavy panting that escaped his likely sore throat.

“Please…more…” Jongdae whimpered but Minseok forced him to look into his eyes.

“Take your pants off. I want to see you.” With even more satisfaction, Minseok watched as Jongdae obeyed. The pants were gone in less than fifteen seconds and Minseok forced Jongdae to sit on his heels as Minseok drank in Jongdae’s body with his eyes. He was small in comparison to Minseok, likely just shy five inches in length, but Minseok thought it was cute. Jongdae’s whole body was like a tall drink Minseok wanted all to himself, and he intended it would be. So he took Jongdae into his mouth and was surprised to find Jongdae’s first orgasm was reached within ten seconds. Jongdae’s wails of pleasure cut through the panting and whimpers as Minseok pushed Jongdae down and sucked him without mercy. The second orgasm came a minute later and the third two minutes after that. Minseok couldn’t help but smirk. The wizard’s constitution was certainly less so than his own and he enjoyed the potent taste of Jongdae’s milk. After Jongdae’s third orgasm, he got up, Jongdae’s thick cum coating his lips, and smirked. “For such a perv, you don’t touch yourself much.”

“Minnie…” Jongdae gasped as Minseok continued to stroke him while occasionally giving a loving suck up Jongdae’s whole length. “Fuck me…please…” Minseok looked at him and gave a playful look of apparent thought on the idea.

“No,” Minseok finally said as he gripped Jongdae’s cock tightly and licked the tip lovingly. Jongdae orgasmed his fourth time and Minseok let it coat his face. It was hot and thick. He smirked and pulled away so Jongdae could see him wipe his face clean with his hand before licking it clean. “Get as many samples as you need,” Minseok reached out and gently fingered at Jongdae’s mouth, “With this…and when you go back to the adventurer’s board to request me, be honest and say you want to hire me…to fuck the shit out of you.” Jongdae cried out in need as he watched Minseok lay back on the bed, his cock at full attention and begging for treatment. So Jongdae quickly took him in his mouth and got as many samples as he needed. He only needed one sample but in the end, he got nine.


	3. Falling Hard (KaiChen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen goes out to a nightclub and comes across the mysterious Kai. One things leads to another and Chen agrees to something he wasn't expecting.

Chen entered the washroom of the nightclub and found his way to the stall. He unzipped his jeans and relieved himself with a nearly audible moan of appreciation. The night was still young and the drinks were flowing right through him. He cleaned up and walked out of the restroom and was greeted by the sensation of heavy bass. The music was perfectly loud and the heavy buzz that seemed to course through Chen’s body only emphasized it. He found his way back to his normal booth and fell into his seat once more. The waitress brought him another drink with a smile and he smiled in return. Whiskey on the rocks. Good and strong. He took a sip and looked out onto the dance floor. Chen loved to people watch, especially at places like this. He was hot shit and he knew it. The waitresses always eyed him up when he got in and he even saw a small dispute between several of them to try and get him in their section. It was dark and so he liked to wear dark colors. His favorite outfit, the one he had chosen for tonight, was a black silk button up which he never buttoned the top two, showing some of the definition in his chest. He wore black slacks with black leather dress shoes. He wore a gold watch that was a gift from long ago and a simple gold chain around his neck. His earring was a small diamond earring that always seemed to draw attention from his “fans”. However, as Chen drank his drink, his eyes were doing more than randomly scanning. He was looking for someone. The blonde beauty that caught his eye. Another sip of his strong drink let him think back on that previous weekend.

Chen had entered the club with little on his mind outside of having way too many drinks and letting the Friday night whisk him away after a hard day at work. The waitresses greeted him with their usual smiles and he was led to his usual table. He ordered his usual whiskey and began to relax, letting the music swim over him. A few women walked past and gave him a few winks with a few even giving him a little view under their short skirts but he just gave them a wide smile and a wink. It had been almost an hour and Chen was on his third drink. He’d ordered some food to help stave off a heavy buzz and it was when he bit into the chip that he saw him. On the dance floor was a man about his age, no more than 22. He had a white button up on which covered up his tan skin. His black dress pants emphasized the power in his legs as he danced on the dance floor. Even from the distance he was at, Chen could see beads of sweat that started in his thick black locks and ran down his forehead, neck, and vanished beneath the shirt. His dancing was wild yet controlled. Delicate yet powerful. His bleached white blonde hair was long enough to be thrown around and whenever Chen saw him swing his head back, his hair would fly back and reveal the entirety of his face as well as his strong jawline. He smiled at the woman he was dancing with and continued to pump his shoulders to the music. Chen couldn’t take his eyes off him. The man danced for what seemed like ages, his endurance was incredible. The pulsing dark purple and blue lights would occasionally hide his features but then expose him once more with a new look on his face that brought fire between Chen’s legs. Each facial reveal was a clear image in Chen’s fuzzy mind. The only one he could focus on was this man. His white hair only emphasized his tan skin and Chen found his breathing becoming erratic and his heart pounding fiercely. Finally the man left the dance floor and went to the bar. Chen tried to get the courage to stand up but the man downed a shot of tequila and grabbed his coat before heading out the door.

Today he was hoping wouldn’t be the same. He scoured the crowds and found nothing to his disappointment but he wouldn’t let it stop him. Then, almost two hours in, he saw him enter. Tonight he wore a dark blue button up with black slacks and matching black leather shoes. He smiled as he was led to a table a short ways away from Chen’s and when the waitress walked by, Chen waved her down.

“Yes, Chen darling?” the waitress asked in her usual flirty voice.

“I’ll cover his drinks for the night,” Chen said while motioning to the man, “I’ll also have one of what he’s having.” The waitress nodded and headed off before Chen leaned back in his chair, drinking in the man’s features like dry sand absorbs water. The waitress brought him his drink and spoke to him but Chen couldn’t hear over the loud music. The man looked over and saw Chen before nodding. The waitress walked off and the man kept looking at him before raising the glass in thanks. Chen raised his own and they drank together before the man stood up and walked over.

“That was nice of you,” the man said. His voice was deep and it sounded just like how he thought it would.

“I figured since there wasn’t really any interesting people around tonight I’d treat the one I thought was.” The man raised an eye brow and gave a small smile. He extended his hand.

“Name’s Kai,” the man said. The name filled Chen’s ears and only brightened the fire within. He took the hand and felt the soft skin of his hand.

“Chen,” Chen responded and looked at the man’s lips, wanting to know what they tasted like. “If you want to share a table the company is always welcome. Kai nodded and grabbed his drink and coat before flopping in the seat opposite Chen in the booth. The waitress kept them well supplied with drinks as they talked and laughed. When Kai would excuse himself to go onto the dance floor to dance, Chen would do nothing but watch him. His body flowed like water. It could be soft and pleasant while also powerful and overwhelming. Kai would dance for around twenty minutes before returning to the table for more drinks and conversation. The night slowly wore on and Chen found himself slowly starting to lose his filter as he got more of a buzz. He had slinked closer to Kai and soon he was sitting right next to him. Kai finally went out to the dance floor one last time before he walked back up, sweaty and panting and grabbed his coat. “Time For you to go?” Chen asked with a slight slur of his words. Kai nodded as he threw his jacket on.

“I work weekends sometimes and I was called in earlier today so I gotta get some sleep.”

“You come here often?” Chen asked as Kai ran a hand through his sweaty locks.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back.”

“Why would I worry,” Chen laughed.

“I know when I’m being flirted with,” Kai said with a small smirk. “I put my number in your jacket pocket.” Kai backed up and gave a small wink before he walked out of the club. Chen checked his jacket and found a number scribbled on a napkin. When Kai had done that he would never know but it only made him more attractive.

That work week could not end fast enough. Most nights Chen would sit in his apartment looking at the number and thinking to text him. Finally, on Thursday night, Chen had a few too many drinks and gained some liquid courage. He picked up his phone and sent a short text.

Hey. It’s Chen from the club.

The moment he sent the text, his heart started pounding. The nerves made seconds feel like minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly start to form on his lower back but the phone vibrated a few minutes later.

Hey. Sup.

Chen sighed, partially from relief, partially from trying to come up with a good conversation starter.

Just got home from work. Exhausted.

I hear ya on that. You going to the club tomorrow?

Ya. I usually go then

Cool. I got the weekend off. See you there?

Sure thing

Chen let out a deep sigh and let his phone drop from his hand. The next day seemed to crawl as he constantly checked the clock. He finally got out and ran home to shower and dress up. He entered the club wearing his best cologne and his favorite outfit and he was shocked to see Kai already there at their table with drinks ready. The pounding music fell over him as Kai shoved his drink towards him. This time, Kai didn’t go out onto the dance floor nearly as much. Their conversations took up most of the evening.

“What do you do for work?” Kai asked through his drink.

“I’m a cook. I work at a diner across town.”

“Suck?”

“Well I love to cook, I just wish I could work somewhere better. I’ve tried getting into better places but no one is really hiring right now. All the big time hotels have their ‘Super Staff’ already.” Kai nodded. “How about you?”

“I’m a dancer, well, I used to.”

“Used to?”

“I teach dancing now but I won the lottery about three years ago.” Chen’s eyes went wide.

“Lottery? How much?”

“After taxes and such, about 130 million.” Chen nearly choked on his drink. Kai laughed and tossed him a napkin. “I still dance as you know but I mostly spend my time teaching.

“130 million bucks at what age?”

“Turned 21 last month.”

“Damn…I wish I had your luck.”

“Maybe you do.”

“What do you mean?”

“You found me didn’t you?” Chen couldn’t help but laugh.

“You use that line often?”

“Only when I’m serious,” Kai said with a small smirk. Chen lowered his drink and swallowed what was in his mouth.

“Serious about?”

Their bodies slammed against the doorway to Chen’s apartment as their lips collided. The drive had been far too long and Kai seemed to be someone who loved to let someone watch as he would lick his lips and lightly bite his lower lip in Chen’s peripheral. Chen managed to open the door and shut it before Kai hurled him onto the couch and climbed on top of him. He gripped Chen’s hair in his fingers and attacked Chen’s mouth with his own. Their tongues battled fiercely as Chen used his free hands to try and unbutton his shirt. He managed to shrug out of his shirt and reached for Kai’s. Kai leaned back and just ripped the shirt open, sending buttons scattering to the floor. The smooth and defined muscles filled Chen’s eyes as he leaned forward and took one of Kai’s nipples in his mouth and began to lick and suckle as Kai shrugged out of the shirt. Kai groaned softly as Chen moved to the other nipple and quickly began to work at Kai’s belt.

“Horny one,” Kai snickered with heavy breathes as he undid the belt for Chen who had moved down to Kai’s abs. The belt came free and Chen tugged down on the pants and boxers, freeing the hard and hot flesh. It was over seven inches long and ended in an uncut head. Without a moment’s hesitation, Chen took the length in his mouth and sucked wildly. Kai threw his head back as the sounds of Chen’s sucking filled the room. Kai pulled Chen’s head off long enough to kick his pants off of his ankles and then kneels back over Chen, shoving his cock back into Chen’s wanting mouth. Kai held Chen’s head in place and began to rapidly thrust in and out of the wet cavern, his length smothered in Chen’s saliva. Chen gagged as Kai’s head pushed against the back of his throat but his gags were mixed with heavy moans. “Little slut,” Kai groaned as Chen nodded in approval. Kai pulled his soaked length from Chen’s mouth and looked at him. “Whose slut are you?”

“Yours…” Chen said, half in a daze. The cock was back in his mouth and pushing down his throat again and again.

“Fucking right,” Kai groaned. A few minutes later, Kai finally pulled his member out of Chen’s mouth again and quickly removed Chen’s belt before yanking off his pants and boxers. Kai knelt down and took the leaking member in his own mouth and Chen gasped.

“Oh…god…” Chen panted as Kai’s hot mouth sucked him intensely, drawing more and more precum out of his slit.

“You taste so fucking good,” Kai said between sucks and effortlessly deep throated Chen. Chen couldn’t last. Only minutes later, he erupted into Kai’s mouth. Kai came up, cum dripping down his chin as he licked his lips. The tan man stood up, his dick dripping with precum, and Chen looked at him. “You ever been fucked before?” Chen shook his head. “Want to?” Chen was on his stomach before he could finish nodding. Without any preparation, Kai’s spit and cum soaked member slid in as easily as it could but Chen screamed into the pillow as he adjusted. Kai moved his hips, smiling at the man wriggling around beneath him. “You want this,” Kai growled before nibbling on Chen’s ear and began to move his hips. Chen’s screams of pain slowly began to shift to moans as he adjusted. Kai’s hip rolls eventually became pounding slams as Chen gasped out Kai’s name over and over. He grabbed Chen by the hair and pulled back while he slammed into Chen’s ass. He lifted Chen up so Chen’s back was against Kai’s chest and he reached around and began to jerk Chen off as he fucked him. Precum practically dripped from Chen’s cock as Kai slammed into him further. The large tan dick was pushing into him with such ease that he never wanted it to end. Chen suddenly screamed when the tip of Kai’s dick found his sweet spot. Kai smiled and shoved Chen onto the bed and threw his legs onto his shoulders, allowing Kai maximum penetration. Chen screamed but Kai shoved his shirt into Chen’s mouth to muffle it. Chen couldn’t last as he felt his second orgasm erupt from him and coat both his and Kai’s chests. Kai grunted with approval and with one final thrust, filled Chen entirely before slowly pulling out with a loud squelching noise. Chen fell limp after Kai’s work and Kai fell next to him. They were both covered in sweat and cum but Kai leaned over and began to lick it all off of Chen’s body, focusing on the nipples and abs. He even took Chen’s extremely sensitive member in his mouth for a few more sucks, earning load moans from Chen. Kai ran a hand through Chen’s dripping hair to get it out of his eyes.

“You…are…amazing…” Chen panted heavily. Kai grinned.

“Why thank you. Though I wouldn’t have done so well without some good motivation.” Kai looked at him and began to suckle his neck. “I have a proposition for you.” Chen looked at him as Kai slowly pressed his erect cock back into Chen’s ass. Chen moaned as Kai’s slowly rocked in and out of Chen easily. “Live with me. You can buy whatever you want.” His thrusts became harder and harder, “Just let me fuck you whenever I want.” Chen’s eyes shot open and he looked at Kai but groaned as Kai hit his sweet spot skillfully.

“A sex slave…”

“No, no,” Kai panted as he threw Chen’s legs back on his shoulders, “No chains, no drugs, the door is always open for you to leave.” Chen panted heavily as he felt his exhausted member start to spring back to life. “You just need to have sex with me every day.” Chen groaned heavily as Kai struck the sweet spot. “Sound good?”

“Fuck yeaaaaaoooohhhhhhhh” Chen gasped as Kai almost doubled his pace and impact. The thrusts and intensity made Chen erupt almost ten minutes later and Kai pulled out once more, his cock finally softening. The sweat glistened on his body and traced out every single one of his muscles. “I’m glad we could reach a decision.”


	4. Soup and Soju (SeBaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the EXO members go out to relax with food and booze after a long tour. When Baekhyun and Sehun leave to go to the bathroom, things get a little heated in the moment.

The night was young and the sounds of the crowd were rumbling in his ears as Baekhyun got out of the car with Joonmyeon, Minseok, Sehun, and Jongdae. Although it was a brisk night in mid-October, the excitement of the evening to come warmed Baekhyun’s stomach as he and the three others approached the first of numerous restaurants they were going to visit this night. As the five of them entered the small dining area, Baekhyun’s nose was struck with the strong scent of spice and fat from the fusion of buddae-jiggae and Korean fried chicken that was causing his mouth to salivate at its mere presence. He quickly checked his outfit, a black button down that he kept two buttons undone to show a bit of chest and a pair of tight black jeans filled out with a pair of black boots, and was happy with his overall appearance and he hoped that it would hold up as the night progressed. A young and charming female server gave them a cheerful greeting while trying to refrain herself from erupting in a fit of emotion from the sight of her celebrity guests. Joonmyeon approached and gave a small smile while Minseok, Jongdae, and Baekhyun stayed back and let him deal with the ordeal of acquiring a table. Baekhyun was happy to see that a majority of the people inhabiting this particular venue was a collection of middle aged businessmen on their “company parties” which would likely see the bottom of as many Soju bottles as they themselves were likely to see if not even more. Soon he felt himself being swept away from the entrance of the restaurant as Minseok grabbed his arm to follow him as the server led the five idols to their table. As they sat down the young server gave a nervous smile and asked if they would be interested in anything to drink. Joonmyeon gave a small smile and said two bottles of Soju as well as some beer would be great to start. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile as he knew Joonmyeon rarely allowed himself to indulge in the nighttime activities due to his obsession with a healthy lifestyle and he was glad to see that for at least this night he was willing to set that aside for a time of fun with his fellow members. Baekhyun’s only regret was that more members didn’t come and had chosen to spend their time at home with their own drinks and cheap ramen. They had barely been given any time to browse the menu when the bottles of Soju were placed on their table and glasses were handed out to each of them. Sehun began the customary pouring of drinks as the maknae of the evening and Joonmyeon ordered a couple dishes for them to try including kimchi stew and seafood noodles. Baekhyun was happy with their overall look and couldn’t help but appreciate the aesthetics that Sehun had acquired from their latest comeback fashion. The striped silk button down that Sehun wore was perfectly fitted and pronounced his collarbone and physique as he also kept a few buttons undone. The slacks that Sehun chose to finally allow his legs some breathing room after all the tight pants they wore during their performances gave him a classy look but took nothing away from his overall appealing appearance. A small cheer went up as they took their first drinks of the night Baekhyun gave a soft sigh as he felt the warmth of the alcohol spread through his stomach and he leaned back to relish the moment.

“I’ll cover tonight so enjoy yourselves,” Joonmyeon said with a warm smile and Jongdae gave a small cheer as he raised his glass of Soju. Baekhyun laughed as well as he raised his own glass and downed the entire thing in a single gulp before Jongdae began to refill any empty glass in sight, as was custom. The warm sensation had turned into a gentle buzz when the first series of dishes were placed in front of them and all five of the members joyfully dug into the dish with a fervor of hunger. The sounds of slurping and chewing soon filled the air around their table as they ate and drank until everything before them was empty and Joonmyeon was ordering more Soju and an order of jjajangmyeon for everyone to their delight. Baekhyun felt his stomach where the firm muscles of his stomach were still prominent in the aftermath of his intense diet and exercise routine for the tours. He knew that this evening would likely cost him some of the definition but he was unconcerned with that for the moment as he already had his exposure stage and was yearning for the good food and drink before him with no annoying manager or administrative personnel telling him to cut back or watch his intake. His face was nothing but smiles and as his mind grew ever so slightly fuzzy the laughter and smiles only became easier for him.

The interior of the restaurant soon became a bit stifling as they moved on to their third bottle of Soju together and their third round of food and when they finished this flurry Joonmyeon stood up and threw down the payment and announced it was their time to move on to the next location. Baekhyun was all too excited to join him and the five of them found themselves slightly stumbling out of the restaurant with each other in a firm grasp and laughing as they molded into the massive Seoul crowd. They walked and chatted with a great deal of excitement and laughter. Baekhyun felt Sehun grab him around the shoulder and give a hearty laugh as he felt the maknae’s cheek nuzzle against his own and he only laughed in return. It was then that Sehun’s eye went wide and he pointed so that everyone in the group would see.

“Hyung,” he said with a deep fascination and adoration, “Can we get fried chicken?” The question was one that every member turned to Joonmyeon for. They knew that although this was their night of fun even he was unsure about putting such relatively unhealthy foods into his body but they were all shocked when Joonmyeon only gave a big smile.

“Of course.” The statement got a cheer of happiness from the others and they moved over to the stand that Sehun had pointed out and soon found themselves crowded together for warmth from the chilly October air over a couple paper holders of deliciously greasy and spicy fried chicken as well as some fresh beers. Baekhyun’s teeth dug into the chicken with intent and Sehun beside him let out a small moan as he took a deep bite of his own hunk of fried chicken thigh. The fresh alcohol fueled their body and hunger drove them towards the next closest food, a ramyeon stall. The bubbling broth that Baekhyun held made his already mostly full stomach rumble with delight as he slurped up the spicy noodles with a large smile across his face.

“Hyung…you’re eating too fast,” Sehun said with his own buzzed smile as he leaned against Baekhyun and nearly spilled the bowl of precious golden red broth.

“Hey!” Baekhyun shouted as he managed to save the food and looked at the maknae with both a frustrated and happy look. Baekhyun had only then noticed the red tint on everyone’s cheeks which likely came from the cold air, the potent drinks, and the hot food. Although everyone had this blush, Sehun’s was the most prominent. The other members at least could protect their faces from the cold breezes by leaning down to Sehun’s chest but the tall Maknae had no one to protect and he always got the full force of the chilling gusts. Sehun smiled at the wide eyed Baekhyun, gave an almost unseen kiss to the air towards him, and moved over to where Jongdae was talking loudly with Minseok. Baekhyun couldn’t stay mad at the youngest member for long and soon found himself completely ignorant to the earlier indiscretion. However, as they continued to walk down the street Baekhyun’s newest concern had become the fact that his buzz was dissipating and he yearned for some more Soju and beer to help alleviate that issue. The five of them moved towards the nearest bar they could find and ordered a fourth bottle of Soju as well as a large beer for each and an order of spicy fried shrimp with some dumplings and noodles. The relishing taste of Soju passed Baekhyun’s throat and he felt the warmth return to his stomach as the cold air brushed his now searing hot and sweaty skin beneath his loose black button down and tight black jeans. He swept his hair back but a few strands continued to almost miraculously fall in front of his eyes. So styled had their hair been for the last five years that the hair seemed to have a new natural state and was always styled no matter what. Baekhyun slurped up some noodles and broth and leaned back in his seat as he saw Minseok pour the remnants of the soju bottle into his glass. Minseok was clearly the strongest drinker as he indulged as much as any of the other members and seemed easily the most clear headed of the group. The only hint of his intoxication was the glassed over look his eyes gave when he looked at them but the food and his tolerance was keeping the eldest strong in the night. Sehun, on the other hand, was glossy eyed and his face filled with a drunken laughter that at times could not be expressed with his mouth. It was around Soju bottle number five that Baekhyun managed to see that Sehun’s eyes were rarely if ever deviating from him and more often than not he found the maknae shifting over to him whenever possible to indulge in conversation or an indulging of skinship with hugs and smiles. A few drunken fangirls passed by them and the group gave them some autographs as well as took some selfies with them but the girls were respectful enough to not linger on them as they had their own nighttime antics to pursue.

As they moved on to their sixth location of food and beer Baekhyun finally saw Sehun was never deviating from his side. He stumbled slightly and bumped against Baekhyun and entwined his arm in Baekhyun’s for balance but never let go even after regaining his footing. Finally he looked up at the exceptionally tall maknae and gave a small smirk as Sehun returned the smile.

“Having fun?” Baekhyun asked and Sehun gave a glossed over eye smile.

“Oh yeah,” he responded and looked at him deeply. Almost at the same instant of Sehun’s deep smile, Baekhyun had forgotten about the presence of the other members and gave a small pinch to the maknae’s cheek.

“You’re too cute,” Baekhyun slurred and shoved a shrimp at his mouth. Sehun, despite his drunken appearance, expertly caught the shrimp and pulled it out of Baekhyun’s hand, his lips brushing the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers. A small fire roared itself in Baekhyun’s stomach and he gave a small jab to the maknae’s stomach but all his fist met was taut muscle. Baekhyun turned his head as he heard the intoxicated giggle of Sehun ring through his ears.

“Let’s play a game,” came Jongdae’s voice suddenly and Baekhyun was broken out of the small world that he and Sehun seemed to have formed between the two of them.

“What game?” Baekhyun asked as he popped a dumpling into his mouth.

“The Flicking game!” cheered Minseok.

“You always win that one,” groaned Joonmyeon but Minseok had already grabbed one of the soju bottle caps and flicked the pin before handing it to his right for Jongdae. Jongdae took the cap and flicked it gently before handing it to Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon flicked and let out a small wince of pain before handing it to Sehun. Sehun flicked hard and the pin went flying off the cap and everyone cheered and laughed.

“You meant to do that,” jeered Jongdae as Sehun happily filled his drink and took a long draft from it. Baekhyun looked around and grabbed Joonmyeon’s untouched beer and found his soju cup.

“You aren’t even going to use my soju cup?” complained Joonmyeon as Baekhyun put his own soju cup into the beer and ordered another soju bottle.

“Yours is still full,” Baekhyun shot back and when the fresh soju bottle arrived he poured a small amount into the floating soju glass and passed it to Sehun. Sehun poured a small amount and passed it to Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon poured a minute amount in, not desiring to drink something which had Baekhyun’s spit residue in it. The bottle went around a few times before it returned to Baekhyun and his soju addition sent the glass falling into the beer.

“Now!” shouted everyone at the table almost unanimously and Baekhyun quickly grabbed the full glass and began to chug the somaek, soju and beer combined. However he was never one for chugging and he struggled as everyone laughed at his squinting eyes and pained expression. He was almost three quarters of the way done when the soju glass decided to unstick to the side of the glass and fell down into the remaining somaek. The collision sent some liquid up Baekhyun’s nose as well as had the bottle connect with Baekhyun’s front teeth. He let out a pained yelp and grabbed his sore mouth as he put down the remaining drink and coughed heavily, spilling alcohol over the front of his shirt, as alcohol burned his nose. Everyone roared in laughter and Sehun slapped Baekhyun on the back approvingly. When Baekhyun managed to stop coughing everyone saw his eyes were red and watered from the excessive coughing and pain in his nose.

“3-6-9?” offered Joonmyeon after Baekhyun composed himself.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Baekhyun said and he stood up from the table.

“Me too,” Sehun said as he stood up but swayed heavily and leaned on Baekhyun. The two of them walked towards the restroom but let out matching groans as they saw a long line for the lone male bathroom.

“Fuck that,” Baekhyun muttered to himself and looked around before tugging Sehun. “This way.” Sehun’s long legs stumbled over themselves as they moved out of the restaurant and Baekhyun gave a small tug towards an alleyway. After a quick browsing to ensure the alley was deserted, Baekhyun walked in and found a corner. The only sound that was heard was Baekhyun’s zipper going down and he pulled out his member before relieving himself. It was almost a full minute before Baekhyun finished and he turned to see Sehun looking at him. The two of them were motionless for a few moments as Baekhyun then realized he hadn’t tucked himself away and was exposed in front of Sehun. “Come on, you’ve seen it before,” Baekhyun jested and let Sehun look a little longer before putting it away. “Did you go yet?” Sehun shook his head softly and Baekhyun let out a slightly annoyed sigh. “Come on, we need to get back. It’s cold.” Sehun seemed to break out of his daze and stumbled towards a wall and fell against it, using two hands to support himself. It was then Baekhyun realized just how intoxicated Sehun had gotten. The man could barely support himself and likely had been standing still out of fear of crashing to the ground. Baekhyun looked over to the entrance of the alley and then looked further down to a small turn in the path which took them out of sight of the entrance. “Come on,” Baekhyun said and he helped Sehun to the blocked off location. He didn’t know how he handled this so effortlessly but he propped himself up behind Sehun to support him. “Hands on the wall.”

“Okay,” Sehun slurred meekly and let his hands rest on the wall to add additional support to his near useless legs. Baekhyun’s hands slid down the front of Sehun’s shirt and found the zipper to Sehun’s pants. He tugged it down and reached inside but could not find the opening to Sehun’s boxers and Sehun let out a drunken laugh at Baekhyun’s efforts.

“Wear your underwear straight next time,” Baekhyun mumbled and finally found the button. He unclasped it and reached inside and it wasn’t until he felt the warmth of Sehun’s length that he realized what he was doing and froze. However, as soon as he froze he was shaken out as Sehun let out a small gasp.

“Hyung, your hand is fucking freezing,” he chirped drunkenly and shuddered for a brief moment.

“Get over it,” Baekhyun breathed back and pulled out the length. It was longer than he expected when flaccid and finally flopped out. Sehun had always been a shower. Even the fans knew that. “Just get going.” Sehun let out a heavy moan as he began to urinate and Baekhyun stood motionless as he held the warm flesh. It took almost as long as Baekhyun’s when he finally finished. However Baekhyun didn’t move as he was pressed up against Sehun. He gave Sehun’s length a small shake and Sehun suddenly let his head fall back onto Baekhyun’s shoulder to rest. His intoxicated smile sent their dry lips lightly brushing against each other. Baekhyun looked at him before he felt Sehun’s tongue stick out and lightly moisten his dry lips. Without a thought, Baekhyun’s hand began to slowly squeeze the maknae’s stiffening length.

“Mmm,” Sehun moaned gently, “Hyung…”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun breathed heavily as the fire in his gut spurred him onward. He let his other hand pull out the hem of Sehun’s shirt and reach up to feel the strong abs beneath it and he heard another moan escape Sehun’s lips. “Just shut up,” Baekhyun repeated and began to lightly suckle Sehun’s neck as a hand reached up and pinched one of Sehun’s nipples beneath his shirt. Sehun grew to full mast in Baekhyun’s stroking hand and Baekhyun looked down through his drunken vision and saw the full seven inches he held. He squeezed and stroked gently, as he would to himself while masturbating, and let his thumb play with the sensitive tip to earn a deep groan from Sehun. The tall maknae groaned and mewled under Baekhyun’s touch and his legs became even weaker as Baekhyun set a rhythm. Neither spoke as Baekhyun let his free hand roam Sehun’s chest and toned abs, simply appreciating the definition and tone. He wanted to devour the young man but he refrained until Sehun took a hand off the wall and grabbed Baekhyun by the hair to slam their mouths together. It was a wet, disheveled, and sloppy kiss but no less passionate than either was able to give. Baekhyun finally took both hands away from their previous assignments and began to unclasp the buttons to Sehun’s shirt and pulled the fabric away once all locks were undone, exposing Sehun’s torso to the cold air. He spun the maknae around and his mouth clamped over one of the man’s nipples as he pressed the man to the wall. Sehun gasped as he felt Baekhyun’s mouth slip over his sensitive skin which had a small layer of sweat from the heat of the moment as well as the alcohol. Baekhyun quickly kissed down Sehun’s chest and stomach before taking the head of Sehun’s cock into his mouth. The gasp that escaped Sehun’s mouth was ecstasy to Baekhyun’s ears as he sucked and licked the length before him with a great fervor.

“Hyung…” Sehun whined as he seemingly began to reach his climax but Baekhyun suddenly stopped and let the hard cock out of his mouth with a small pop. Baekhyun stood up and reveled in the sight of Sehun’s eyes following him obediently. He took a few steps back and leaned against the opposing wall.

“Touch yourself,” Baekhyun cooed as he began to unclasp the buttons of his own shirt. Sehun’s eyes shamelessly followed the hands machinations as more and more skin was exposed until the front of his hyung’s shirt was completely open. Baekhyun let a hand roam under his shirt and gently expose one of his pecs and his other hand slowly slid over the front of his own tight jeans. Sehun gripped his length and began to stroke himself as Baekhyun slid the shirt off his shoulders but since it was tucked into his jeans it hung at his waist, forgotten. He smirked at the sight of Sehun’s mouth opening at the sight of tight muscle and he began to touch himself more and more until he was rapidly stroking himself and moaning deeply. Baekhyun smirked and let a hand grip the zipper of his pants and slowly pulled it down to expose his own briefs. Sehun nodded dumbly as if agreeing with Baekhyun’s actions and Baekhyun obliged as he pulled his own length out which was rock hard and he began to touch himself. Sehun shuddered violently and suddenly erupted as long ropes of thick cum sprayed out from his tip and he gasped heavily with each ejaculation. Baekhyun stroked himself to the sight and when Sehun looked like he was as empty as he was going to get, he stood up and walked over before planting a heavy kiss on Sehun’s once again dry lips. He tucked Sehun back into his pants and buttoned up Sehun’s shirt all while Sehun looked at him drunkenly confused. Baekhyun tucked himself away and slid his shirt back onto his shoulders before buttoning it back to its previous state. “You owe me one,” Baekhyun said with a smirk and grabbed Sehun’s hand. “Come on, they’ll start to wonder where we went,” he said as he pulled the still shocked young man back towards the restaurant. “I think we both need some fried chicken.”


	5. Apocalypse (Jongin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the zombies came, Jongin barricaded himself in his apartment. Will it be his grave or will he find a way to survive?

Sleep hadn’t come easily to Jongin since all hell broke loose almost seven days prior. The news hadn’t even had the chance to fully detail what was going on before communications were severed. He heard them before he saw them. The growls quickly followed by screams. Screams of agony and fear. Outside of his second floor window Jongin saw the swarm come rushing down the main street and engulf everything. They filled every square inch like an oncoming flood. As soon as he saw the first dozen rush into the entryway to his apartment complex just below he was frozen. He froze out of fear. Fear of what may happen. It was almost a full minute before he heard them. The screams of his neighbors. Jongin quickly got to his feet and heard the sounds of doors being smashed open quickly followed by blood filled cries for help which turned into wet gags. He looked to his door and saw he hadn’t bolted the deadlock. Unsure of where such an intuition came from, Jongin rushed to the kitchen and threw himself into the shelf underneath the sink. It was the tightest fit he’d ever felt but he managed to squeeze around the pipes and close the cabinet as his front door was knocked in. He never saw them. He only heard them. The sounds of their mouths slathering with liquid and some of it dripping onto the floor. The sounds of their teeth chattering manically as they rushed around the room. How many could there have been? Two? Five? Ten? He didn’t know but he held his breath and closed his eyes. All he could do was hope that his pounding heart wasn’t enough to catch their attention. One of them scuffed by the cabinet and he was hit with the stench. The foul aroma of death, decay, and rotten blood. The gag tried to happen but he stomached it. Random sounds he couldn’t identify occurred around the next two minutes until he heard them leave. If they all left he couldn’t say. For all he knew one was standing right outside the cabinet and staring at the door with the sound of Jongin’s blood rushing in his veins the sign of his existence to their demonic ears. As he remained cramped in the small cabinet beneath his sink his legs fell asleep. Everything hurt. He heard the last of his neighbors scream before they fell silent. Soon there was nothing but the sounds of the feral growls from their torn vocal chords. The only light he knew came through the thin line between the cabinet doors and he didn’t dare try to depart his wooden cell until he saw the light fade to nothing and the sounds became faint.

What the time was he didn’t know when he finally used a barely usable arm to open the cabinet door as softly as possible and struggle to get out. His legs had become completely numb and his arms were quickly on their way to joining them. Jongin looked around and saw nothing in his apartment. All he heard was the faint growls of the undead but none seemed to be on his floor. At least none that he could hear. When he tried to pull himself out, he found that he couldn’t. His body was too cramped and his blood flow had been cut off too long. Again he struggled to get out but he could barely shift. His eyes teared up as he struggled to get out. For twenty minutes he struggled and shifted as tears ran down his cheeks until finally he popped out and fell to the ground. If there was anything that heard him, he was finished. He couldn’t move his limbs nor could he even manage to raise his head. He simply lay there, a victim to the new world around him. It was almost fifteen minutes until he could feel his fingers and toes and at once the sharp pain of pins and needles riddled his entire body. He wanted to cry but he managed to stifle it to a mere series of whimpers. Tears continued to flow but as his limbs became strong and the pain began to subside he slowly rose to his feet. There was not a sound on his floor and he looked out to the window which had shown him the flood. The flood of the undead. It was nighttime and the moonlight poured through the window to radiate to the hardwood floor of his living room. He slowly walked over to his front door and saw that the hinge was still attached. His doorknob was ruined but he still had the deadbolt. What use it would be against the floor he didn’t know but it was better than nothing. As quietly as he could he closed his door and put the deadbolt in place. Once that was finished he began to do a quick look around the apartment and ensured that he didn’t have any unwanted visitors. Once he was sure of that, he walked over to his bedroom, closed the bedroom door, found the darkest corner he could, and curled up to sleep. He could still hear them. The sleep was sporadic at best.

Once the sun rose that following morning, the routine began. Jongin found an old baseball bat he’d kept from his high school baseball days and kept it within arm’s reach at all times. Never before had he been so thankful for his people’s history of fermented foods as his storage of kimchi was quite large and it wouldn’t require refrigeration. This came as a relief as the power died before noon on the first day. So he stayed in his room and survived. Eat, drink, sleep, repeat. Eat, drink, sleep, repeat. But by day five it became clear that he couldn’t remain here. The apartment was becoming unbearably hot and his food, while still quite bountiful, would not replenish itself. His water was running low from what he’d managed to quietly retried from his sink before the water ceased working. By day seven he was out of water and his mind had begun to warp. He wasn’t sleeping enough. He couldn’t find it no matter how much he told himself he was safe and no matter how much he tried. Ear plugs weren’t an option lest one got into his apartment while he was asleep and he didn’t hear it. The moans. The unrelenting moans. He always heard them. He always knew they were out there. It was agonizing. The dark circles beneath his eyes became a heavy reminder of his slow decay within the four walls that had also kept him alive. He was surviving but was he simply waiting for the inevitable. On the morning of the eight day, Jongin lay on the floor of his living room and looked at the kitchen where the knife block was. It was be easy to end it. To allow himself the silence of a permanent sleep. He’d seen the flood. No one had survived. If someone was alive he would have heard them succumb to the flood. But he hadn’t. He continued to lay there, now in nothing but his boxers as the heat had become too unbearable. He didn’t dare open a window and let his scent escape to tell them that he was there. He looked at the knife block then and subconsciously felt his wrist. Just as he sat up there came a slight tapping. Tap tap tap. Metal on glass. As quiet as could be. At first he thought he’d imagined it but it came again. Tap tap tap. He turned and his eyes went wide when he looked at the window which had shown him the flood. Now it showed him a face. A living face. Wide eyes peeking over the lip of the window with what looked to be a metal blade gently tapping on the window. Dumbstruck, Jongin looked around and then back at the face. It was still there. The man in the window looked down and then back to Jongin. His eyes seemed to be doing plenty of pleading. Jongin slowly got up and moved as quietly as he could towards the window. The wide eyes continued to look at him and as Jongin reached the window he saw that this stranger had a good reason for pleading in his eyes. The streets had at least a hundred stragglers wandering. None of them seem to have seen this stranger hanging from the ledge of Jongin’s window. It was then that he remembered. The fire escape. He unlocked the window and looked at the stranger for a few more seconds before he went to open it. It was stuck. He grimaced as he tried to lift the window but it refused to budge until suddenly it opened with a loud screech of wood on wood. Both of them froze and waited. Waited for the siren of their hellish screams. But it never came. The stranger slowly crawled through the opening that had been made. Jongin was surprised he’d managed to make it through such a small opening. He was a small man. The stranger then reached out to the fire escape and pulled in a backpack and a hydro flask. When the window proved equally unwilling to close itself as it was unwilling to open to begin with he left it. He didn’t want to tempt fate twice. Finally he turned and saw the stranger standing in the middle of his room. The stranger was wearing a black t-shirt, black cargo shorts, and black sneakers. The backpack was black and a wrist watch was on the man’s wrist.

“Who’re you…?” Jongin asked. The stranger seemed to catch his breath as a few droplets of sweat beaded down his forehead and neck.

“I’m Kyungsoo. There are others.”

“What?” Jongin asked but before Kyungsoo could respond there was the sound of the flood. The cry for blood.

“Shit…” Kyungsoo rushed over to the window and then quickly looked back to Jongin. “Get dressed. We need to go.” The suddenness brought upon his week of unending boredom and monotony had ended with a crash. The sound of zombies crashing into the courtyard of the apartment complex and up the stairs to his apartment.


	6. Hook Up (KaiBaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin discovers Grindr.

 

The feeling of hot water rushing over Jongin’s bare skin made him groan openly. Steam from heat soothed the aches in his joints and muscles and Jongin had to balance himself with a hand against the shower wall to prevent falling. Already he had been in the shower for almost forty minutes and he would have gone longer if not for the loud knocking at the bathroom door that broke him out of his trance.

“Hurry up, I have to piss!” his sister shouted from behind the wood of the bathroom door. With a frustrated grunt he turned the knob to the shower off and stepped out onto the towel to catch the water dripping off his body. A quick massage of the towel through his long dark locks had them splay out across his eyes in a tousled mess before he wiped down his torso and wrapped the towel around his thin waist. When the glass of the mirror cleared slightly he checked his abdominals and flexed them for a few moments before he was once again interrupted by a series of loud knocks on the bathroom door next to him.

“I’m getting out! Fuck…” Jongin grunted to himself as he finally unlocked the bathroom door and had barely turned the knob before the door swung inward and his sister knocked into him. “Watch it,” Jongin said to her in Korean before he walked out as she rushed over to the toilet.

“Close the door!” she shouted after him and he slammed the door shut affirmatively and finally quieted her. The walk to his bedroom was short and sweet as the air conditioning of the surprisingly warm spring season cast a flood of goosebumps across his tan complexion. Once he had entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him he thumbed the towel off and fell onto his bed, still nude. He grabbed his phone and saw he had several messages. A few of them were notifications from his schoolmates concerning his Senior Project that was due in a few weeks. After he deleted the school messages he noticed one from his friend, Jared.

_What’re you up to?_

Jongin thought about ignoring it but after a few minutes of scanning his Facebook feed he flipped back over to the message and replied.

_Just got out of the shower. Relaxing._

The response only took a few minutes to reach him.

_Want to do something?_

Jongin let out a brief sigh. After dance practice he had little interest in doing anything except lying down.

_Not really feeling up to it. I think I’m just going to chill today._

_Alright, cool man._

Once the messaging was done Jongin returned to his Facebook feed and watched several shared videos and liked a few posts. As he was scrolling he saw a picture of one of his schoolmates Aaron. It was a picture of Aaron at the beach and his shirt was off to reveal the smooth skin of his torso and sun kissed muscles. Immediately Jongin felt a stirring below the waist and then realized just how horny he was. It had been almost a week since he’d last jerked off and he could feel his length growing by the second, yearning for attention. With a small sigh Jongin went to open the internet app but accidentally clicked on the store. With his length at full attention and as erect as only a 17 year old boy can be, Jongin let out a frustrated groan as he tried to close the app but just before it closed he noticed a small orange app with a name he’d heard of before. He returned to the store app and saw the small orange insignia. Grindr. It had been out for a little while and he’d heard about it from some of his friends who knew he was gay. He’d ignored it since then as he preferred his single lifestyle for the time being but the app quickly got a reputation for only being used for hook ups. Although he knew that there was no way he could bring a boy back to his house, lest his sister find out and tell their parents, Jongin’s hormone filled mind decided he’d give it a try and he downloaded it. He found himself needing to setup a profile and he saw an opening for a username. The thought of using his real name always creeped him out so he instead typed out his usual online alias. Kai. After filling out the basic information he found himself on the Boys Screen. There were a ton of them and a few of them he recognized from school. Unsure if he should post a picture of himself he figured most of the kids at school knew he was gay. His own sister knew he was gay but she always kept it to herself and, for all the grief she enjoyed giving him, she never told their parents. Once again his hormones won out and he looked around to see if he could find a shirt to wear. He decided on his dark blue basketball jersey and laid back down on the bed before he activated the camera. After a few botched or unpleasing results he found one he liked. He waited for the profile picture to upload but he was quickly met with a message that said the picture was awaiting approval. With another frustrated groan he closed the app and quickly reopened the internet as his hand wrapped around his rock hard length.

As quickly as he’d found himself in a needy predicament he found himself out of it. It took him less than ten minutes and he turned his phone off so he could clean himself up with a pair of boxers that had been abandoned on the floor a few days prior. Although he’d finished he wasn’t quite satisfied but he knew it would have to do. Despite lacking full satisfaction he found himself being overwhelmed with exhaustion from the heat and brief but manic exertion he’d made just then and curled up to his favorite body pillow and sleep quickly closed his eyes.

After what felt like an all too short amount of time in the refreshing darkness of deep sleep, Jongin awoke to find the sun had set low in the sky and a fumble for his phone told him the time was almost eight in the evening. What his phone also told him was that he had new messages. However the format that these messages seemed to come in was entirely different from anything he was familiar with. It took several moments in his half-awake state to realize that the messages were from Grindr. A part of him told him to simply ignore the messages and go back to sleep but just as he was about to he stopped and saw a new message pop up.

_LostinLuv has sent a picture_

Jongin exhaled and opened up the message. The throbbing dick on a hairy and slightly chubby individual whose face was concealed made Jongin close his eyes and let his head drop into his pillow.

“This is going to be Omegle all over again,” he said with a sigh as he ignored the message. When he left the message screen he saw that he had almost forty unread messages from 34 different people. Almost half of those messages were pictures and pleads to hook up and Jongin couldn’t help but chuckle at some of the desperation that came across in these messages. A look down told Jongin he was still horny but he wasn’t finding anyone interesting. Just as he was about to close the app he got a new message from someone named Baekhyun.

_Hey there. What’re you up to? ;)_

Jongin wanted to ignore this one too but, seeing it was a Korean name, figured he’d at least give the guy a look. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the sight. The young man in the picture had a sharp pair of alluring eyes, dyed blonde hair, and a lip ring that hung right in the middle of his bottom lip. His loins tensed. From what he could tell from the picture, the one called Baekhyun was wearing a black hoodie that was clearly too large for him and it only emphasized his cute but arousing face.

_Hey._

Jongin’s response was short but it was a bigger effort than he’d made most anyone else recently. A minute passed before Baekhyun responded.

_Baekhyun: Don’t worry. I’m not trying to hook up._

_Kai: I didn’t say you were._

_Baekhyun: You’re attitude is pretty sexy though._

_Kai: Want me to keep it up?_

Baekhyun’s response took a little longer than before.

_Baekhyun: That was suggestive. ;P_

Jongin chuckled.

_Kai: Well I won’t lie. I’m pretty horny._

Jongin wanted to think the text had come from somewhere else but he knew his cock had begun to start doing the talking. Another minute pause before a response.

_Baekhyun: Me too. Can’t help it. You’re really hot._

_Kai: Thanks. You too._

_Baekhyun: :D. Want to meet up?_

_Kai: At least get me dinner first._

_Baekhyun: Wouldn’t you rather go right for dessert? ;)_

_Kai: I need to get the energy for it._

_Baekhyun: How about Nick’s Diner?_

_Kai: Works for me. I’ll be free after 830_

_Baekhyun: I’ll see you then, babe._

_Kai: Already on babe?_

_Baekhyun: You aren’t yet…_

Jongin couldn’t help but feel his heart pound slightly. He was aching down below and his prior orgasm had done little to satiate him. He went back to Baekhyun’s picture and looked at the soft but plump lips.

“Those’re dick sucking lips…” Jongin whispered to himself as he felt his hips grind slightly into his mattress. He thought of Baekhyun between his legs and he felt his cock twitch once more.

_Kai: I’ll head there now actually. I’m starving._

Without another word he got up and found a pair of fresh black boxers to wear as well as a pair of khaki shorts. He slipped his feet into his flip flops and grabbed both his phone and wallet. A new message from Baekhyun was waiting for him.

_Baekhyun: Don’t keep me waiting_

Jongin smirked and put his phone into his pocket before he left his room.

“I’m going out for a while!” he shouted to his sister in Korean. Ever thankful was he when he realized he’d gone flaccid and hadn’t potentially left his room with a full erection on display. He quickly grabbed a lid, put it on, and walked out the front door into the hot summer heat.

A soft breeze passed over Jongin as he walked down the sidewalk towards Nick’s. As he got closer to his destination he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of nerves starting to make his stomach churn. He’d never done anything like this before and it certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to happen when he woke up that day but the rush was something he couldn’t help but follow. The combined aromas of many diner specials wafted into Jongin’s nose and he realized just how hungry he had been. One of his hands went under his jersey to feel the tautness of his stomach as he walked into Nick’s. The smells only intensified as the door closed behind him and he looked around to see if he could find Baekhyun.

“Hey, Jongin,” came a familiar voice and Jongin looked over to see Nick himself at the counter. He was wearing his usual work uniform of a black t-shirt, black slacks, and black kitchen shoes with a black apron and a hat on his head to cover his hair. Nick was about 25 years old and Jongin had had a crush on him when he was younger. Jongin smiled at Nick and waved which Nick returned. “Sit where you want.” He found a corner booth once he saw that Baekhyun wasn’t there yet sat down. One of the waitresses walked over and handed him a menu.

“I’ve got a friend coming though I don’t know when he’ll show up.” She nodded with a smile and left a second menu for him.

“Anything to drink, hun?” she asked with a slight southern twang to her accent.

“Just a water for me.” She nodded and left to let him browse the menu. Jongin glanced at the menu but didn’t really read it until he heard someone walk up to the table about five minutes later. The faint scent of cigarette smoke and Axe bodyspray broke through the aromas of fried chicken and melted butter. He looked up over the lip of the menu to see the face he’d seen on the profile picture. Baekhyun looked at him with a coy smile and with one hand resting on the table as he looked at Jongin.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said. His voice was a bit more childish than Jongin would have expected from the picture but he didn’t mind.

“Hey,” he responded and looked back at Baekhyun, not sure of what to do. Baekhyun’s hair was still blonde but a bit more faded than in the profile picture. He also wore a fitted Hawaiian button up with the buttons undone almost down to his solar plexus which gave a teasing glance at his chest. Below the waist was a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a pair of old red converse. Around his neck and hanging almost perfectly with the exposed skin of his chest was a couple necklaces of various styles including a cross and some, likely cheap imitation, gemstones. Baekhyun’s eyes seemed to pop thanks to the black eyeliner that emphasized them.

“Can I sit?” Baekhyun asked casually and broke Jongin from his state of taking in Baekhyun’s appearance.

“Well…yeah…” Jongin managed to get out. Baekhyun’s smile grew slightly as he slid into the opposing banquette and picked up the menu but didn’t even bother to look at it. Neither of them spoke for almost five minutes as they each pretended to read the menu. The confrontation of Baekhyun finally being there had killed almost any appetite he’d developed and all too soon the waitress returned to the table.

“What’re ya’ll having?” she asked cheerfully.

“I’ll have a chocolate milkshake and a double bacon cheeseburger. Medium rare please,” Baekhyun let out all in a single breath. The waitress nodded and looked over at Jongin.

“And for you?” Jongin quickly looked back at the menu and tried to find something. The sight of most of the options made him nervous.

“I think I’ll just have the water…” Jongin started.

“Nick told me you have to have something to eat, on him,” the waitress said and Jongin felt his face flush in embarrassment. He could feel Baekhyun smirking at him.

“A small burger then. Just the burger, no toppings. Well done.” The waitress wrote it down and left after taking the menus gratefully.

“You a health nut or a cheapskate?” Baekhyun asked with a chuckle and Jongin wished he still had the menu to hide behind.

“Just not…too hungry.”

“Mmmhmm,” Baekhyun said as he looked at Jongin. They remained in silence for a few more minutes before Baekhyun broke in. “So what do you like to do, Kai.” It was in that moment that Jongin remembered that Baekhyun didn’t know his actual name. It made him feel slightly less vulnerable.

“I dance, play basketball, play video games.” Jongin then saw a small flicker of light and saw that Baekhyun had some rings on his fingers. Likely more faux gemstones. “What about you?”

“This and that,” Baekhyun said in response. Below the table Jongin felt the tip of Baekhyun’s foot gently rub his ankle and he felt the fire grow slightly. He tensed down below. Baekhyun’s smoke and axe scent had an undertone to it he hadn’t noticed before. There was a slight muskiness to it all. Baekhyun’s personal scent and it all mingled together in a perfect representation of how Baekhyun looked. They didn’t talk for almost the entirety of the wait for their food but when Baekhyun’s milkshake arrived the arousing lustiness in his eyes gave way to an excited child. “Yay!” he exclaimed as the waitress put the milkshake down and then Baekhyun’s large burger and fries. Jongin looked down at the table when he saw his small plate with his small naked burger on it. He looked up to thank her but his eyes went wide when he saw a second plate get placed down next to the burger. It had several pieces of fried chicken, a large splatter of mashed potatoes, a side of French fries, and a serving cup each of barbeque sauce, honey mustard, and ranch. He quickly looked up and the waitress shrugged with a smile.

“Nick told me to,” she said quickly and finished it off by placing a strawberry next to his half finished water. The fried chicken wafted into his nostrils and immediately overpowered even Baekhyun’s surprisingly strong musk. Jongin’s mouth began to water ferociously but he didn’t move to grab his fork. Baekhyun already had grabbed his milkshake and taken a long drink from it with a happy content sigh.

“Come on, I think eating is sexy.” Baekhyun’s voice resounding in Jongin’s ears and he looked up. The guilt within seemed to scream at him to return the food with an apology but when Baekhyun’s comforting foot left his leg he picked up a piece of fried chicken and took a reserved bite. He saw Baekhyun give a raised eyebrow and Jongin took a bigger bite. The flavors filled his mouth with a comforting taste of the fried crust and moist chicken within. He felt Baekhyun’s foot return to resume its gentle rubbing of his leg and he took another big bite. Jongin could feel the fat coating his lips in a light sheen but soon he didn’t care anymore. He allowed a small smile as Baekhyun watched and picked at his fries. “You’re really skinny.” Jongin didn’t know what to think of that statement.

“Thank…you?”

“You should eat more. You look good eating.” Jongin felt he should have blushed but he’d already done so much of it since arriving here that he felt he couldn’t manage it anymore.

“What do you do? Go to school?”

“I was in college for a year. Community college. Dropped out.”

“How old are you?” Jongin asked.

“Almost twenty.” He’d never been with someone older than him before. Baekhyun then grabbed his burger and seemed to unhinge his jaw to take a full bite out of it. A small laugh couldn’t help but escape Jongin’s mouth at the sight. “What?” Baekhyun playfully asked with a mouth full of beef and bacon. Jongin’s laugh only grew and Baekhyun swallowed the food with some effort and chewing. When Jongin’s laughter finally died down Baekhyun’s eyes looked him up and down. “You’re really fucking cute.” Jongin suddenly flinched when he felt Baekhyun’s foot go up his calf and lightly brush against his inner thigh before the touch vanished completely.

“You too.” Jongin was too nervous and aroused to think of any other potential response.

“So how about this? We finish up here. I want you to have at least half of all that. Then we can go back to my place and think about some coffee.” Jongin was young but he knew the euphemism.

“Yeah…that sounds really good…” Baekhyun broke out into a laugh. Jongin’s hormones were getting riled up.

After a half hour they finished up and Jongin had the rest of his meal boxed up, per Baekhyun’s insistence, and Baekhyun paid for everything. Jongin tried to protest but Baekhyun’s sharp glare at him told him to keep quiet. They walked out after saying goodbye to Nick and thanking him for the free food for Jongin, and walked out onto the sidewalk. It was just after 9PM and not many people were out on the street. “Where do you live?” Jongin asked as he held his takeout box of food.

“Just a few blocks away,” Baekhyun said as he pulled out a worn pack of cigarettes, drew one out, put it between his lips, and pulled out a worn out zippo to light it. After a long drag and exhale of the potent smoke Baekhyun looked at Jongin and gave a smirk as smoke seeped out from between his lips. “Want one?” he asked as he held out the pack. Jongin quickly shook his head and Baekhyun put the pack back into his pocket. He could feel Baekhyun’s eyes looking him over hungrily. He loved it. He loved this man seemingly so worked up over him. “Let’s go over here first, though,” Baekhyun said and quickly moved to a back alley. Jongin followed and then felt his takeout box gently taken from his hand and put on the ground by Baekhyun. Before he could question what was happening he was pressed up against the wall and Baekhyun had flicked away his cigarette but the fresh scent of smoke clung to his breath. “Can I get a peak before we head to my place?” There was an odd mixture of the question being both an order and a needy plea.

“A…a…w-what…?” He then felt Baekhyun’s long fingers massage the front of his shorts and trace out his half erect cock.

“A peak…” Baekhyun purred into his ear and Jongin let out a moan as Baekhyun’s tongue gently licked a thin strip up Jongin’s neck.

“Y-yeah…” Jongin said as he felt his cock filling with blood. Baekhyun seemed to exhale in relief and quickly got on his knees before he swiftly undid the button of Jongin’s pants and pulled down the zipper. The boxers didn’t last any longer and he heard Baekhyun audibly moan when Jongin’s mostly erect length popped out from its cotton constraints.

“Oh yeah…” Baekhyun said as he let his fingers gently wrap around the now fully erect length and a thumb teasingly massaged the tip to earn a gasp from Jongin. The gasp was immediately silenced as he felt Baekhyun’s hot mouth take him in his entirety. Jongin was seven inches and he couldn’t help but be impressed when he felt Baekhyun’s lips press against the skin of his base. The shock of the moment was so much that Jongin could do nothing but watch as Baekhyun kept him in his mouth for almost ten seconds before he slowly drew back with hollowed cheeks and Jongin finally left his mouth with an audible pop. Jongin’s cock was soaked in spittle and some precum had begun to ooze from his tip and Jongin couldn’t help but shudder at Baekhyun’s lidded and alluring eyes as he licked his lips. “Oh yeah,” Baekhyun repeated and gave Jongin’s tip a gentle kiss before he pulled up the boxers and refastened Jongin’s khaki shorts. “This is going to be fun.” Baekhyun grabbed Jongin’s takeout box and put it back in his hand before he began to walk. “This way, babe.” Jongin stumbled forward. His legs felt numb but he managed to keep walking straight as he felt the spittle from Baekhyun’s mouth on Jongin’s cock dampen the front of his boxers. Suddenly Jongin had a question he had to know.

“Do you…what do you…”

“Top or bottom?” Baekhyun asked and Jongin nodded, unable to find the strength for a verbal response. Baekhyun looked back at him and the eyes seemed to burn into him with passion and hunger. “No cock gets harder and fucks faster than a seventeen year olds.”

Baekhyun’s apartment was messy and overwhelmingly smelled of its owner’s now familiar muskiness. He saw dirty clothes scattered over chairs and on the floor but Jongin’s thoughts of the apartment vanished when the door closed. Almost immediately he felt Baekhyun’s arms slide around his waist and press him against the door roughly.

“Oh…” Jongin exclaimed as he felt Baekhyun’s mouth bite down on his neck before Baekhyun’s tongue ran along his Adam’s apple. The fire within Jongin’s gut finally began to roar in response as he grabbed Baekhyun by the hair and pulled on it to pry the man’s mouth from his throat. Baekhyun gave a lustfully coy smile before he winced when Jongin tugged on his handful of Baekhyun’s faded blonde hair. The wince was almost instantly replaced with an aroused silent moan as Baekhyun seemed to relish the sting. With the power momentarily returned to him, Jongin walked forward with his hand still tightly fisting Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun obeyed and moved back until Jongin shoved Baekhyun onto the couch and on top of a couple dirty t-shirts. Both men looked at each other for a few brief moments with only the sound of their panting filling the room. He then watched as Baekhyun began to undo the buttons of his shirt with a single hand before he reached the end and exposed a taut stomach of well-defined abs and a surprisingly strong chest for such lean muscle. Jongin slid onto Baekhyun’s thighs and began to straddle him as he let his clothed erection massage against Baekhyun’s bare stomach. He could feel the definition of Baekhyun’s stomach through his shorts and he moaned as he continued to grind slowly into Baekhyun.

“That’s really hot,” Baekhyun cooed and did nothing to stop Jongin. So overwhelming was the fire inside him that Jongin, barely without a thought, unfastened his khaki shorts and unzipped them before he pulled down the front of his boxers and exposed his achingly hard length and resumed his grinding. Baekhyun’s eyes closed and he let out his own moan as he felt Jongin’s cock massage against him. With a surprising amount of intensity Jongin smacked Baekhyun lightly in the back of the head and Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open.

“Watch me,” Jongin growled quietly and continued to grind, this time with a bit more intensity. Baekhyun obeyed and watched as Jongin continued and his breathing began to pick up with the pleasure building greater and greater.

“Take your shirt off,” Baekhyun whispered. Jongin peeled it off without a second thought and watched Baekhyun drink in his torso with his eyes. “Fuck…” Baekhyun whimpered as he leaned in and took one of Jongin’s nipples in his mouth to suckle gently. Jongin let out a louder moan as he felt Baekhyun’s hot and velvety tongue play with the sensitive nub before biting lightly against it. Jongin kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head as he suckled and Jongin proceeded to continue his grinding. Baekhyun’s stomach now had a small layer of precum smeared across it which allowed Jongin’s cock to slide easily along it and only intensify Jongin’s need.

“Fuck…fuck…” Jongin moaned with his voice laced with need and he pulled Baekhyun off his nipple before he got up on his knees so his cock was in line with Baekhyun’s mouth. Without warning Jongin pushed the tip against Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun opened his mouth eagerly. “Fuck…” Jongin whimpered with his voice cracking at the overwhelming pleasure of Baekhyun’s hot mouth on his sensitive hard length.

“Mmm…” Baekhyun moaned around the hard flesh and Jongin began to thrust. At first there was a heavy gag from Baekhyun but when Jongin went to pull away and check on him, Baekhyun seemed to clamp his mouth down to try and keep it in his mouth before he leaned forward, ignoring Jongin’s concern, and began to bob his head up and down the length fervently. It was then that Jongin realized he was still wearing his lid and he went to take it off but Baekhyun quickly pulled off the cock with an audible pop and looked up at him. “Keep it on,” he said with a deep and breathy voice before he quickly sucked Jongin back in.

“Al…ahhh…alright…” Jongin managed as his hands went from his hat to Baekhyun’s shirt. “Ah…Off…” Baekhyun looked up at him while still sucking and Jongin tugged on the shirt harder. “Off!” Jongin almost shouted with a cracked whimper. Baekhyun let Jongin fall out of his mouth and he licked his lips to clean them as he leaned back and looked at Jongin. Jongin could feel beads of sweat falling down his neck, chest, and back. He was sure he looked like a wreck but he didn’t care. He yanked on Baekhyun’s shirt again. “Off.” Baekhyun smirked and leaned forward so the shirt could slip from his shoulders and he pulled his arms out. Jongin then went for the waistband of Baekhyun’s skinny jeans where he noticed the painful looking bulge that had formed. “Off.”

“You’re asking a lot,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle. Jongin simply tugged down on the jeans and gave a small whimper. Baekhyun then sat up with such strength that Jongin was knocked off and fell to the floor with a grunt. Baekhyun stood and let his finger rest on the button of his skinny jeans. Before Jongin could offer any words Baekhyun leaned down and tugged off Jongin’s shorts and boxers which had bundled up around his ankles and left the tanned younger boy completely naked. “Why’re you so…perfectly proportioned…” Baekhyun sighed as he looked Jongin up and down. Jongin spread his legs to give Jongin a full view of his hard length. He saw Baekhyun’s bulge twitch.

“Sooner your pants are off, the sooner I fuck you.”

“Oh…daddy,” Baekhyun said with an aroused tone and flicked open the button of his jeans before he tugged the zipper down. He slid out of them to reveal his pair of dark blue boxer briefs which were quite damp in the front and Baekhyun’s length was visible. Jongin got onto his knees and let his fingers hook into Baekhyun’s waistband before he tugged them down to Baekhyun’s ankles. Baekhyun was smaller than Jongin at around six inches but it was enough. He grabbed Baekhyun and quickly began to stroke. “Oh…whoa…!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he suddenly spasmed and fell onto the couch. Jongin’s hand was already slick with Baekhyun’s precum and he licked it. It was salty and bitter but it was soaked with Baekhyun’s scent. He took a deep breath and licked his hand again. “Fuck…” Baekhyun panted from the aroused sight and watched Jongin lean over and let his hot breath wash over Baekhyun’s precum oozing tip. “Ugh…” Baekhyun moaned before he was cut off from Jongin’s tongue lovingly licking the tip and finished it with a wet kiss as to smear some of the precum onto his lips.

“Where do you want me?” Jongin asked.

“Fucking everywhere,” Baekhyun responded, “Right now…get inside me.” Jongin let his hand stroke some fresh precum out of Baekhyun’s tip, much to Jongin’s entertainment, and he let his now wet fingers gently massage Baekhyun’s tight entrance.

“Do you have a condom?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Are you clean?” Jongin asked in a slightly more serious tone. Baekhyun nodded. “If you’re…”

“I want you to keep coming back, daddy,” Baekhyun said with a smirk.

“So that’s…?”

“Yes, I’m fucking clean,” Baekhyun laughed but it turned to a moan as Jongin’s finger finally pressed past his entrance and he began to slowly thrust in and out. Before Jongin could find a rhythm, Baekhyun gently pushed Jongin off and rushed into the bedroom with Jongin by the wrist. When they reached the bedroom Baekhyun kicked off his briefs so he was equally nude except for his necklaces and rings. Jongin grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and removed the rings but he left the necklaces on. He thought they were hot. Baekhyun sat on the bed but reached under the bed and pulled out a large bottle of lube with a squirt dispenser. He grabbed Jongin’s hand and smothered it in so much lube that it was dripping from his fingers. “Now…go…” Baekhyun ordered with much need in his tone. If Jongin was more in control of himself he would have given Baekhyun a small threat of leaving but he knew it wouldn’t happen. He quickly put his now lube soaked finger into Baekhyun’s entrance and was quickly urged to add a second and then a third shortly after. Soon Jongin had four fingers working Baekhyun’s ever loosening hole and Baekhyun was a moaning mess with spittle falling from his mouth and down his cheek as his hands gripped the bedsheets. “Now…now…fuck me…fuck me now…” Baekhyun’s voice didn’t have a shred of power left in it. It was needy. It was horny. Jongin used the lube bottle to cover his cock with another dripping layer of slick before he positioned himself and gave Baekhyun what he begged for. Never had Jongin thought a cock could slide into a man with such ease. There was barely a shred of friction as he managed to enter all the way to the hilt in a single motion. Baekhyun whimpered and wrapped his arms around Jongin before his fingers clawed their way down Jongin’s back and left dark red marks in their wake.

“Should I…?”

“Go…” Baekhyun urged before Jongin could finish. Jongin’s hips recoiled just enough so only Jongin’s tip was still inside before he snapped them forward and filled Baekhyun once more. “Fuck!” Baekhyun cried out and bit his lower lip as Jongin began to gyrate his hips into a rhythm that he could settle into. With each new thrust he heard Baekhyun moan as well as his necklaces made soft sounds as they splayed across Baekhyun’s panting chest. Every muscle in Jongin’s body was taut and never had he thought his stomach looked so good before he let out a laugh that he was thinking such a thing at a time like this. “What’s so…ugh…funny…?” Baekhyun tried to let out when the slight pause in thrusts would allow.

“Just thinking…how I…was going…to go…back to…sleep…before…you…messaged me…” Each brief burst of words came after each fresh thrust. Baekhyun could barely keep his eyes open and his mouth closed as Jongin sensed he was doing quite a good job.

“Sounds…boring…” Baekhyun managed to get out before he let out a yelp of pleasure. “Fuck right there,” he said in a quick burst of words that seemed laced with adrenaline and eroticism. “More…right there,” Baekhyun groaned and Jongin immediately pulled out. “No!” Baekhyun exclaimed but was cut off by a pair of plump lips on his own. Baekhyun’s body went limp as Jongin extended the kiss and their tongues toyed with each other lazily. When they finally pulled apart Jongin gave a soft lick across Baekhyun’s lips.

“You act like we have a time limit,” Jongin cooed, “Let me play.” Jongin relished seeing the goosebumps prickle all over Baekhyun’s skin. He reentered Baekhyun without the slightest hint of friction. Baekhyun moaned. He pulled out entirely and reentered once more. Baekhyun moaned again. Jongin laughed. It was almost absurd how easily his heavily lubed cock entered Baekhyun’s gaping hole. “I got you really loose didn’t I?”

“I prepped a bit before I saw you,” Baekhyun managed before he went silent from a new reentry.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Jongin growled with a faux anger. Baekhyun looked up at him and Jongin relished the eyes development of submission.

“No, daddy…” Jongin grabbed Baekhyun by the cock as his own rammed harshly inside of Baekhyun and earned a mixed howl of pain and pleasure.

“This cock…is mine…” Jongin snarled as he let his thumb roughly pad over Baekhyun’s hyper sensitive tip.

“Yes daddy! All yours!” Jongin thrust once more and this time he timed it with a firm spank to Baekhyun’s meaty ass. “Daddy!” he almost shouted and Jongin had to shut him up with a heavy kiss.

“You like when I’m in control.” The sight alone told Jongin the answer to his statement. Baekhyun was a panting needy mess. His hair was disheveled and his body was covered in sweat. “Give daddy a show when you cum. Let daddy know how good he did.” Before Baekhyun could respond Jongin began to piston into Baekhyun at a brutally unrelenting pace. The moans and pants were cut off from Baekhyun entirely as he could barely get a breath out from Jongin’s ministrations. Jongin planted his arms on either side of Baekhyun’s head for support and Baekhyun somehow wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist to deepen the impact.

“Oh…daddy…” Baekhyun’s voice was little more than a pathetic whisper and Jongin knew. When Baekhyun orgasmed he kept up his thrusts but made sure to lean back and look Baekhyun over in his entirety as it happened. The long ropes of thick cum started out as a stream of cum. He’d never seen a man orgasm so much, not even online, and Baekhyun soon had almost a dozen long lines of cum along his stomach and chest. Some had even speckled onto Baekhyun’s cheek. Jongin picked up his pace and the sensation along with the sight was what brought him over the edge.

“I’m cumming…” Jongin managed to say as he pulled out and quickly got onto his knees. “Drink it.” Baekhyun sat up just in time as the first of Jongin’s own creamy essence burst forth. The first rope spattered onto Baekhyun’s mouth but he then got the length into his mouth and obediently drank as much as he could all while Jongin let out heavy pants and gasps with each new batch that burst forth. Jongin finally managed to open his eyes as Baekhyun sucked the last of the orgasm off of Jongin’s still hard length and he relished seeing their cum mix on Baekhyun’s face. Jongin felt himself wish for rest but a part of him wasn’t done. He pulled Baekhyun off of his cock and licked the cum from Baekhyun’s cheek. “Don’t spoil yourself. There’s more.” He repositioned himself and when he entered once more Baekhyun’s moan was a mixture of pleasure and relief. Relief that this was far from over.

When Jongin awoke he couldn’t help but feel the tack of dried sweat all over his body. He groaned as he sat up and scanned the area with half lidded eyes. The thin bedsheet that covered him up to the waist did nothing to tell him that he was still nude and he could see that he was, in fact, alone in a stranger’s bed.

“Hey,” came a familiar voice and Jongin looked over to see Baekhyun standing in the doorway to the bedroom with a cup of coffee in each hand.

“What time is it?” Jongin asked with a groan. Baekhyun walked over, with a visible limp to his footfalls, and handed Jongin the cup of black coffee.

“Almost eleven.” Jongin looked over to the window and saw it was daylight.

“In the morning?!” Jongin exclaimed in shock as he tried to kick the bedsheets off and find his phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“My parents are going to kill me…” He could practically feel Baekhyun’s eyebrow lift as Jongin scrambled for his phone and saw that there were almost ten missed calls and numerous unread messages from both parents and his sister. “Fuck…” Jongin groaned and sat on the floor. Baekhyun walked over and sat next to him. Baekhyun was wearing his boxer briefs

“If you need me to vouch for you, I can do that. Least I can do to repay you.” Jongin looked at him and Baekhyun allowed a smile, “For such a good fuck.” He looked Baekhyun up and down to retake the man’s appearance into consideration. He had a feeling his parents wouldn’t like Baekhyun at all but it was better to have an excuse then to return home with nothing to offer.

“Alright,” he said as he looked for his boxers. “But you need to take a shower before we go. Can’t have you smelling of cigarettes.” Baekhyun sighed and drained his coffee before he got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom. Jongin opened his phone and dialed his mom.

The call went about as well as he had been expecting. He told them he would be home in an hour and that he would explain everything then. Jongin and Baekhyun walked back home, Jongin at a faster pace than Baekhyun, and they soon were outside of his house. Before they even managed to get to the doorway it was open and he saw his mother standing there with his father just a few feet behind. HE was sure if he could see his sister that she would have the largest grin spattered across her face. The initial fury seemed to have passed and the deathly silence had prevailed.

“Hello,” his mother said in a sharp cold voice. She looked over at Baekhyun and Baekhyun gave a 90 degree bow.

“Hello,” he said in fluent Korean. Jongin was thankful Baekhyun had listened to him and put on some more appropriate clothes including a fully buttoned black button up, a pair of cargo shorts, and his red converse. No rings. No necklaces. No cigarette smoke and freshly showered. Jongin thought Baekhyun looked a totally different man. He preferred Baekhyun’s real look.

“Who is this?” his mother asked in Korean as she nodded back to Baekhyun.

“We met yesterday at Nick’s and started talking,” Jongin started.

“It’s my fault, Mrs. Kim, I was the one who pressured him into staying the night. My parents told me I had to watch the house while they were away and when he went to leave I asked him to stay.” The look Jongin’s mother gave didn’t seem all too reassured.

The conversation after Baekhyun left had been almost an hour of both parents telling him about how what he did was wrong and that he would be grounded for the next two weeks and that if he hadn’t needed his phone for his school project he would have lost it. He thanked them and promptly went to his room. When he flopped on his bed he grabbed his body pillow and curled up to it. The burn and feeling of entering Baekhyun over and over still resonated with him and he couldn’t help but yearn for that feeling again. He couldn’t wait to be out of this house and on his own. After simply lying there and allowing the fear of the morning pass he pulled out his phone and opened it to find he had almost two hundred unread messages from Grindr. He thumbed through them and deleted or ignored most of them but he saw Baekhyun had sent some messages as well.

_Baekhyun: Big trouble?_

_Kai: No. I’m alright. Can’t go out for two weeks other than school though._

_Baekhyun: NOOOO!!_

_Kai: Yeah. Sorry._

_Baekhyun: BUT DADDY!!!! :(((((((((_

_Kai: Don’t do that. I’m already really horny._

_Baekhyun: Just imagine me between your legs again_

The texting quickly turned into sexting and several pictures were shared. Jongin hadn’t managed to finish by the time Baekhyun said he had to go but he would message him again later. So Jongin lay on his bed, still painfully erect, and without Baekhyun to help him. He began to browse the latest messages on Grindr. Page after page of uninteresting or dull hook up propositions flew past his eyes as he deleted and ignored until he was on the last page and his hopes were lower than ever. Then he saw something as he thumbed through the profile pictures. He almost went past it he was going so quickly but he returned and looked at the profile picture. It was a face he saw all the time at high school and one he never thought would have been on a site like this. He opened the profile, all too curious to see what would be written, and saw that it was more akin to a dating website profile than a fuck profile. Curious and with a bit too hard of a cock to care, he sent a message.

_Kai: Hey. You use an alias too?_

Jongin wondered if that was the right way to first talk to this person since he never had even spoken to them in real life but he knew he was too far gone to fall back now. He waited and saw the message was read. Little could calm him down as he touched his dick and hoped the person would be interested.

_Lay: Yeah. Didn’t think you’d be on here._

 


	7. Friends (ChenBaekYeol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting ditched by yet another blind date, Jongdae calls his best friends Baekhyun and Chanyeol to hang out with the intent to vent/yell his worries away. However, after far too much to drink, his throat finds a much better use.

The music blared as Jongdae sat at the bar with his mostly empty drink in his hand. It was the third one he’d had since he sat down less than thirty minutes ago and the seat that was supposed to be occupied remained vacant. Just based on the bartender’s communication he could tell that his own attitude had slowly gotten more and more downtrodden as the minutes passed by. Once he was finished with his third drink he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to finally see that he’d received a new message.

_Hey. Can’t make it tonight. I’ll text you tomorrow._

He knew what that meant.

“Well, fuck you too,” Jongdae muttered as he closed his phone and dropped it on the bar top angrily. The bartender walked over.

“She not showing up?”

“Doesn’t look like it,” Jongdae muttered as he thumbed at his empty glass. “Could I get another?”

“One more and then I think I’ve gotta cut you off. Can I get you something to eat in the meantime?”

“Nah, forget it…” Jongdae said as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and groaned. Here he was, sitting at a bar wearing black slacks, a dark blue silk button up he’d specifically bought for this date, and had styled his hair just to have his date ditch him and give the near universal sign that he was never going to hear from her again. “Fuck online dating, man…” Jongdae muttered as he grabbed his phone and opened up the messages until he found who he was looking for.

_Hey. It’s Jongdae. Are you free?_

He put his phone down and looked at the empty glass for a moment more. “I’ll actually take that one more drink, though.”

“You got it, boss. Same thing?” Jongdae nodded. Without much to lose, Jongdae turned around and looked out around the bar to see if there were any single girls there but it became quite clear, at least from what he could see, that he was only single person in there. He turned back into his seat when the bartender placed his whiskey sour in front of him along with a tall glass of water.

“Thanks,” Jongdae said in a discouraged tone. The bartender gave him an encouraging face and left to tend to the other customers. After taking a sip of his whiskey Jongdae drained the entire glass of water just before his phone vibrated to signify a new text.

_Hey man. I’m just chilling with Baek. What’s up?_

Jongdae took another sip of his drink before he thumbed his response.

_I’m downtown at Maelstrom and date just ditched me. Can I join you?_

The response took less than thirty seconds.

_Sure dude. We’ll come get you. Be there in fifteen._

_Thanks man._

Jongdae put his phone down and tried to enjoy the rest of his drink as best he could. Once he finished his drink and paid his bill he grabbed his jacket and slid it on before he walked out into the crisp fall evening air. It was chilly and he stuck his hands into his pockets as he waited in the parking lot. It was another ten minutes before he saw the familiar red truck pull in and he stepped out so that they would notice him. When they stopped Jongdae headed to the passenger side to see Chanyeol looking at him with Baekhyun’s head poking out from the back.

“Hey, Dae!” Baekhyun called out from his spot behind Chanyeol’s seat and Jongdae sat down before he closed the door. Immediately Baekhyun scooted over so he was sitting behind Jongdae and draped his arms over the shoulders of the chair so they were resting across Jongdae’s chest as Chanyeol began to accelerate. “Who ditched you?” Baekhyun asked in a playfully angry tone and Jongdae let out a sigh as he let his head fall back and rest against his seat.

“Her name was Robin. I’m just glad to be out of there,” Jongdae said, his voice sounding hollow.

“This is why you shouldn’t go on Tinder,” Baekhyun said and wrapped his arms tighter around Jongdae. “You can spend more time with us.”

“We haven’t seen you in a while,” Chanyeol said as they pulled out onto the main road and Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun back. “And you…buckle up.”

“I’m just trying to comfort him,” Baekhyun whined as he clipped in.

“Don’t think too much about it,” Chanyeol said in his low voice, “We’ve got lots to drink back at the housie.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“We’re gonna get drunk Dae?” Baekhyun asked.

“At least until I pass out,” Jongdae said. It was the fifth time this had happened to him and he was just about done with it all. The drive back to Chanyeol’s house was little more than fifteen minutes once they managed to get out of the Friday night traffic. They piled out of the car and Baekhyun hopped onto Jongdae’s back and gave him a big friendly hug.

“How much have you had to drink?” Jongdae asked, the alcohol in his system having made his own legs unstable at best.

“I didn’t have too much,” Baekhyun cooed as he clung on to Jongdae while Chanyeol locked the car.

“He had a bottle of wine before we got the text from you.”

“A bottle?” Jongdae asked as he looked back at the man clinging to him from behind.

“Don’t judge,” Baekhyun whined and finally let go as they reached the steps to the front door. Chanyeol’s house was small but comfortable and close to the sea so he frequently was the one to host the three of them. They entered and Jongdae walked to the couch and flopped onto it with a heavy sigh before he buried his face into a cushion. He remained that way for a few minutes until he felt something tap his shoulder. Jongdae looked up to see Chanyeol standing next to him with a can of beer in his hand.

“Oh, yes…” Jongdae groaned as he took the can, popped it open, and began to drain the lager quickly. Within ten seconds the can was empty and Jongdae crushed it before he put it onto the coffee table next  to the couch and let his head flop back down on the cushion.

“Wow,” Chanyeol said, impressed. “She really fucked you up, didn’t she?”

“I thought there was some real potential,” he sighed and then quickly gasped as he felt Baekhyun plop down on top of him.

“Fuck her,” he chirped with a can of beer in his own hand and brought it to Jongdae’s lips. “You got us.” Jongdae tried to swallow the drink as best he could despite Baekhyun controlling the flow. Some of it spilled out of his lips, down to his chin, and dripped down onto his nice shirt but Jongdae didn’t seem to care. When the can was empty Baekhyun gave a big whoop and sat back so Jongdae could sit up. With a frustrated grunt he undid the buttons of his nice dark blue button up and shrugged out of it, leaving him in his black tank top and black slacks. Baekhyun helped take off Jongdae’s shoes and tossed them away before he curled up to Jongdae. It had never been a secret that Baekhyun crushed hard on Jongdae. They’d been friends since sixth grade and now, at 22 years of age, they still had no problem cuddling. He said it was for Baekhyun’s sake. Chanyeol walked over with several more beers and sat on the floor next to the couch so his head was by Jongdae’s torso and popped open some cans.

“Who wants it?” Chanyeol asked as he held the beers back. Jongdae happily took a third and Baekhyun took one as well before he nestled his head back down against Jongdae’s chest.

“You put on cologne?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae and Jongdae let out a small chuckle.

“I knew you’d be the one to notice,” Jongdae answered, enjoying the weight of his best friend’s body by his own.

“Why don’t you smell this good?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol as he nudged Chanyeol’s neck with his toe.

“You are so fucking horny tonight,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle as he swigged his beer.

“Hey, he’s hot.” Baekhyun turned to Jongdae, “I can admit that, right?”

“You aren’t very subtle, Baek,” Jongdae answered and gave a big smile as Baekhyun winked at him. He couldn’t help but agree with Chanyeol, though. Baekhyun was usually much more in control of himself and when they were all sober they acted like any other guy friends. But once the booze started to flow they got touchy and partook in a great deal of cuddling. The three of them stayed by the couch for the better part of an hour with the only goal seeming to be on their minds being to finish as much beer as quickly as possible. As the booze flowed and time passed, Jongdae couldn’t help but notice the small looks that Baekhyun and Chanyeol gave each other when he was sure they thought he wasn’t looking Jongdae also believed that Chanyeol had fucked Baekhyun at least once but he had no proof and he didn’t dare ask them…at least until he was drunk enough. He’d finished his…he couldn’t even remember what number he was up to now but he finished his beer and tossed the can over his shoulder. The action rode his tank top up slightly to reveal his happy trail just beneath his naval and he saw Baekhyun’s hand slowly slink along to toy with the exposed skin. “Got something on your mind, Baek?” Jongdae asked coyly as Baekhyun looked up at him like a child caught with his hand reaching for the cookie jar.

“You caught me,” Baekhyun said with a smirk as he finished his own beer and tossed the can into the corner which had become the designated can disposal spot for the evening. Jongdae finished his own quickly and tossed it to join Baekhyun’s.

“I didn’t have to catch you. You jumped on me.” When Baekhyun looked up at him with almost puppyish eyes trying to portray a cute innocent aura, Jongdae felt something stir inside him that had only stirred once before concerning his best friend Baek. The same sensation had only occurred at a time when Jongdae was once again becoming quite drunk. He liked Baekhyun’s lips. He liked seeing how they curled and seemed to express almost as much emotion as his eyes. Baekhyun was always the little spitfire in their trio but he also was someone who was heavily dependent and needed lots of tender love and care. Deep down Jongdae knew there was a part of him that loved babying Baekhyun to the point he knew he was taking advantage of Baekhyun’s little crush on him but he didn’t care. He liked giving Baekhyun the chance to think he was with a boyfriend and thanks to his current frustrations at all of his recent attempts at dating girls, the boy clinging to him wanting attention and adoration seemed like the far better option. He looked at Baekhyun and Baekhyun gently bit into the fabric of Jongdae’s tank top by his collarbone and pulled at it softly to expose a little bit more of Jongdae’s chest.

“You’re such a bottom,” Jongdae said with only a small hint of teasing in his voice. Baekhyun’s lips curled into a playful smile while he continued to hold the strap of the tank top in his teeth. With a finger Jongdae slowly reached over and tugged on the strap but Baekhyun’s teeth were clamped down on the fabric. “A major bottom,” Jongdae said and gently pinched Baekhyun in the cheek hard enough to earn a little yelp of pain and the release of his shirt from Baekhyun’s teeth. Baekhyun smiled, rubbed his cheek, and looked at Chanyeol.

“He says I’m a bottom,” Baekhyun chirped and Chanyeol looked back at him.

“You are,” Chanyeol confirmed and Baekhyun let out a small complaint at the reveal and tried to kick at Chanyeol but the tall goof easily dodged Baekhyun’s pathetic flail. When his attack attempt failed, Baekhyun went to sit up and pursue the smiling giant but Jongdae’s arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him close. His mind was starting to swim thanks to the beers and the numerous cocktails he’d had before he even got there but he was coordinated enough to know he didn’t want Baekhyun’s warm body to go. He wanted to cuddle.

“Stay here,” Jongdae said, his words slurring slightly as he gripped his own wrist to secure his hold on Baekhyun. The poor attempt of an attack quickly drained from Baekhyun’s body as Jongdae felt Baekhyun melt into his touch. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself. “How long have you wanted to hear me say that to you?” he asked, surprised at his own blatant daring words.

“Don’t be a tease, Jongdae. I don’t know if I could handle it with you being so clingy tonight,” Baekhyun said but there was a hint of breathiness to his words. Chanyeol then was up and grabbed Baekhyun before he heaved the smaller boy into the air out of Jongdae’s grasp. “Don’t ruin the fucking moment!” Baekhyun cried out as Chanyeol began to walk towards the bedroom and tossed Baekhyun on the bed.

“Come here, Jongdae. The couch isn’t big enough for all of us to cuddle,” Chanyeol called over his shoulder. Realizing the thought of an all-night cuddle session, something he hadn’t had in a really long time, was just what he was yearning for had Jongdae stumbling to his feet and walking over as best he could. By the time he reached the bed Chanyeol and Baekhyun were already cuddled but Baekhyun held his arms out for Jongdae. Jongdae laughed and fell onto the bed before he tried to crawl over to Baekhyun.

“I drank too much…too quick…” Jongdae murmured as he felt the alcohol take a firmer hold on him. Why hadn’t he eaten anything since lunch? It was too late now. He finally found himself next to Baekhyun and Baekhyun quickly wrapped his arms around Jongdae while Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun by the waist. “Not yet,” Jongdae said and reached down to his own waist. The belt was cutting into his waist and it had long since started to irritate him so he began to unbuckle the belt.

“Dae!” Baekhuyn exclaimed and Jongdae burst out laughing.

“I didn’t bring pajamas so boxer will just have to do.” He wanted to laugh but he didn’t to save Baekhyun’s dignity as he heard the boy’s breathing quicken as he slid out of his pants and kicked them away to reveal his black silk boxers that he’d chosen for his date. He then sat up and peeled the tank top off of his body, exposing his firm muscles and he lay back down before he put an arm around Baekhyun and pulled him close. Baekhyun wasn’t teasing or joking anymore. He almost looked scared. So Jongdae looked him in the eye and tenderly let a finger run down Baekhyun’s cheek. “Hey, Chanyeol?” Jongdae asked and Chanyeol’s head popped up behind Baekhyun’s near trembling form. “Do you mind if I kiss Baek?” He watched Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he could feel the boy’s heart pounding in his chest.

“As long as I get to watch,” Chanyeol said in an oddly calm tone. He looked up to see Chanyeol smiling and resting his head on his hand while his other hand gently rubbed up and down Baekhyun’s back. “I think Baek would love a kiss.” Jongdae looked down at Baekhyun and suddenly realized he didn’t like the fact that his bare skin was being met with the irritating sensation of Baekhyun’s cloth shirt.

“Dae…” Baekhyun whispered breathily but Jongdae cut him off by letting his lips tenderly meet with Baekhyun’s. There was no resistance and there was no attempt to deepen the kiss. He just enjoyed the feeling of Baekhyun’s plump lips on his own and he kissed the precious lips passionately. When he pulled away he thought he was going to see tears well in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Well?” Jongdae whispered softly to Baekhyun, “What you think? Good kisser?” He saw Chanyeol was indeed watching. He liked it. He liked the thrill. This was more exciting than any girl had managed to get him, even when she was naked on his own bed. There was something about Baekhyun’s passion for him that seemed to run deeper than a one night stand or poor attempt at a relationship. The relationship was already there. They were best friends. All three of them. For some reason this felt right. He liked it. “Channie…?” Jongdae asked and Chanyeol looked at him. “Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol looked at him and the slightest of one sided smirks raised on Chanyeol’s lips. “We can show Baekhyun how good we are,” Jongdae said with what sounded like eagerness in his voice.

“You sure, Dae?” Chanyeol asked. “You’ve had a bit to drink. You sure you aren’t going to regret this in the morning? It’s kinda…gay…”

“I don’t care,” Jongdae admitted, “I care more about you guys than anyone else. Why can’t I kiss someone I love?”

“Love?” Baekhyun asked but Jongdae’s lips once again cut him off and Baekhyun whimpered into the kiss. He’d never seen Baekhyun so…vulnerable…before. He wanted to take care of his Baekkie. Their lips toyed with each other for a while before Jongdae pulled away and looked to Chanyeol.

“Love,” Jongdae said as he looked at Chanyeol and then back at Baekhyun. “Both of you.” Jongdae then felt a hand on the back of his neck and he was pulled forward into a kiss from Chanyeol. He could taste the beer on Chanyeol’s lips. They indeed had been drinking for quite a while but he didn’te care. He needed this. He needed them. He pulled Chanyeol over Baekhyun so Chanyeol was laying on top of him and Baekhyun was lying next to the two of them and watching. They kissed as Jongdae’s hands slid up under Chanyeol’s baggy hoodie and exposed his strong taut abdominal and oblique muscles. With a little help, Jongdae managed to pull Chanyeol’s hoodie and shirt off in a single motion and quickly he pulled Chanyeol down so he was the one on top and he leaned down to take a perked nipple in his mouth and sucked tenderly at the bud while letting his other hand massage Chanyeol’s other strong pectoral.

“Fuck…” Chanyeol moaned as Jongdae’s tongue flicked across the nub and he sucked it eagerly. He then opened his eyes to make sure Baekhyun was watching. Baekhyun indeed was. He was watching intently and mouth agape. He hooded his eyes slightly as he sucked and nibbled with more intensity until he popped off and went over to Chanyeol’s other nipple to give it the same treatment. He’d always been jealous of Chanyeol’s body. Now, instead of wanting to have it he wanted to taste it. To know which tasted better. Sex with a woman or sex with these two. He needed to know and he was more than willing to dive in. Once he pulled off Chanyeol’s nipple and looked Chanyeol in the eyes he felt Chanyeol’s hand come up and wipe away the small bit of spittle that connected his lip to Chanyeol’s pectoral. “How far do you want to go?” Chanyeol asked quietly. “Both of us? Or just one?”

“Both…” Jongdae said with heavy breathing and his heart pounding violently.

“What do you want to do?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun scooted closer and Jongdae looked at him.

“I want to…suck Baekhyun off.” Baekhyun audibly gasped. He turned his eyes to Chanyeol, “Then…I want to suck you off…while Baek sucks me.” He was sick of being the ‘man’ in the relationship and wanted to be taken care of. He wanted to worship. He wanted to be held. He wanted to be wanted. “When I suck you…” Jongdae whispered to Chanyeol, “Fuck my mouth.”


	8. Prince (KaiLay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Yixing was the pure young prince who was going to marry a princess and take his place as king of the land. There were only two problems. He gave up his purity long ago and he gave it to his father's  bodyguard, Jongin. 

Prince Zhang Yixing sat quietly on his chair while his father, the great King Zhang, was motionless on his throne while listening to a peasant address him with one of the many issues of the day. They had already been sitting there for the better part of three hours and his rear was starting to numb. The heat of the summer day was also beginning to settle in as high noon approached and Yixing could feel the slick of sweat beginning to create a tack on his skin. The small crown atop his head had also begun to leave a raw sensation against his forehead as the skin begged for some relief against the irritating golden material. On top of all this, Yixing couldn’t help but peek out to the far side of his father’s throne where Jongin stood with the dark bronze tinge of his skin contrasting against the sharp scarlets and crimsons of his warrior robes and adorned armor. The longspear that he held at attention was simple but well crafted with a small red tassel hung from the base of the spear tip. His heart fluttered slightly at the sight and he was forced to look away when the peasant once again spoke loudly of his plight. Deep within his stomach, Yixing felt a coursing of butterflies as he continued to think of Jongin as his father’s declaration rang hollow in his ears. Finally, the peasant bowed and took ten steps backwards before turning to depart. Yixing looked out to the crowd to see if there was any more appointments to keep and he wanted to shout for joy when his father stood up while the lords and ladies who attended court that day gave him a deep bow as he removed his crown, signaling the end of that day’s work. He stood up once his father thanked the lords and ladies for coming and removed his own crown, thankful for the relief on his scalp it gave. His father approached him, Jongin close to his side as always with his spear gripped confidently in his hand. Yixing bowed.

“So what did you think of today’s needs?” his father asked, his voice sharp but kind.

“A lot of the same, from what I could hear,” Yixing said honestly. His father nodded and motioned for Yixing to follow him out of the throne room. Yixing followed with Jongin following behind both of them. He didn’t dare risk to look back at Jongin and attempt a smile.

“How have you been treating yourself with the summer days?” his father asked and Yixing quickly brought his attention back to the present.

“I’ve been exercising, practicing my calligraphy, and attending to my studies, father.” The king nodded approvingly.

“Your teachers have informed me of your improvement. I’m thinking we can move on from your kung fu training and shift towards spearmanship. You’ve yet to take hold of the basics in that area.”

“Of course, father,” Yixing said in his typical formal tone.

“Princess Bao will also be visiting in a few days and I would like for you to prepare to welcome her. Her father and I have come to agree to the alliance so you shall marry on the next full moon.” If Yixing hadn’t been so partially focused on Jongin he wouldn’t have noticed the slightest of flinches in the bodyguard’s hand that held his spear. He himself felt his chest seize up.

“Of course, father,” Yixing said with all of his strength devoted to keeping his voice in his monotonous formal tone. It seemed to work when his father turned to face him and gave a smile. His father was a kind man and as just a ruler as any. He didn’t harbor any hatred for his father but the smile he gave back to the king was as false as any as he’d ever given. “Perhaps I could work on my spearmanship with Jongin,” Yixing said, his need to see Jongin in private outweighing the typical cautions he took in meeting with him. The king raised an eyebrow and looked at the dark skinned foreigner.

“Jongin?” he asked and Yixing nodded.

“He’s proven more than capable of a warrior to teach me, at least the basics, and I’d be able to start right away. No need to wait for another teacher.” His father looked at him and then to Jongin.

“I’m not sure how it would look to have my son taught by someone of his station. As loyal as you have been, Jongin, there are some things that would just send the wrong message.”

“No one would have to know,” Yixing quickly interjected as he could see Jongin tense under the sudden direction the conversation had taken towards him. “I also just think Jongin would be a better teacher. He’s trained well.”

“He’s a soldier, not a teacher,” the king said, his tone not harsh but simply questioning.

“The teachers are all dancers, father. Little of what they teach me is really applicable in my use on a battlefield.”

“Why would you ever need to be on the battlefield?” his father asked, his tone once again questioning.

“I would just like some means of properly defending myself.” Yixing stood with great anxiety in his chest as he stood before his father’s blank stare. He could see the heavy thought in his father’s eyes and tensed when his father finally exhaled.

“It must only be done under the duration of night and no one is to see you two together. Understand? If word were to break out that the crowned prince was being taught by a…” he paused and looked at Jongin. “It just wouldn’t look good for the family image,” his father said, kind enough to omit any furthering of the deeply held racist beliefs of his people. Yixing quickly bowed and Jongin followed suit, having remained silent for the entirety of the conversation.

“Thank you, father. It means a great deal to me,” Yixing said. His father, the king, looked at Jongin.

“Teach him well and if he gives you any problems, come to me and I will see to a proper teacher.” Jongin bowed deeply at the waist, the sound of his armor clanking gently from the action.

“Of course, your majesty.” The king nodded and turned to depart. Jongin went to follow but the king held up his hand.

“If my son yearns to learn it may be best you guard him for the duration. It will help alleviate suspicion if you two are caught during a lesson. Wu can protect me until then.” Jongin bowed once again and turned to Yixing. Yixing held his breath and forced the smile from crossing his lips as he moved towards his bed chamber. Jongin followed close behind and Yixing yearned to scream for all to hear. But he didn’t. He entered the chamber and Jongin closed the door behind both of them. Yixing locked the door and pressed himself up against the firm steel of Jongin’s breastplate and yanked off the helmet to expose Jongin’s head of black hair so he could feel the soft black locks between his fingers. Jongin was frozen on the spot as Yixing kissed him desperately. The sensation of Jongin’s plush lips against his own seemed the only thing to settle the painful thumping of Yixing’s heart. He wanted to moan but tried to stifle it as he took what he could from the man he loved. When the hair wasn’t enough, Yixing’s snow white fingers trailed down to feel the smoothness of Jongin’s rich bronze skin, a sign of his “inferior” heritage. With a bit more ferocity than he’d intended, Yixing tossed Jongin’s helmet carelessly to the side where it clattered to the floor loudly and they both froze for a second before the following silence told each of them that no one had heard it, or at least suspected it.

“My lord…” Jongin started but was cut off once again by Yixing’s lips.

“Yixing…it’s Yixing…” he panted as he kissed Jongin heavily and tugged on the irritating leather straps that held Jongin’s armor on. “I need you. Now.”   The desperation that was spewing out of Yixing like a river through a broken dam was attributed to a number of variables. On top of them not having had each other in almost two months, the news of his soon to be bride’s inevitable arrival drove him clean over the edge of reason and into a need for comfort. While he kissed Jongin he began to hastily undo his own sash and then pulled his noble robes clean over his head and dropped them to the ground. Left in only his undershirt and pants, Yixing continued to strip until all of the soft silks were a bundled mess on the floor as his naked form clung to Jongin’s own armored one like it was his only means of staying above the raging water. Jongin gave him all the kisses he knew that he so desperately needed but it was almost ten minutes of Yixing clinging so desperately to Jongin until Jongin finally pulled away and let his spear rest against the wall. In a single motion he lifted Yixing up and carried him to the bed and took in the prince’s whole form. Yixing’s five inch cock was painfully erect and precum had dribbled down his length and pooled at his sack. The typically pale skin was flushed all along Yixing’s chest and his hair was almost wild. Yixing knew his expression was one of pathetic pleading but he didn’t care. He needed to be with him, right now. Jongin undid the scarf around his neck and placed it along Yixing’s torso, so he could feel the rough knit fabric against his sensitive skin. As much as Yixing wanted to hasten the process, he never did. He knew that every time they did this, Jongin was risking a potentially excruciating death. If they were caught, even once, he would lose the love of his life in the most terrible of ways. So he never forced Jongin to quicken. Instead he watched as Jongin undid the clasps of his armor and removed the shoulder plates and breast plate only to place them gently on the ground. He then removed his gauntlets and greaves, which he then gave the same gentle treatment in how they were placed. Now he was free of his armor but still wore his dark red battle gi but he slipped onto the bed and rest his form between Yixing’s legs. Yixing felt the dark red fabric beneath his fingers and begged for the feeling of hot skin but didn’t push it. Jongin looked at him and Yixing looked back.

“Yixing,” Jongin said, his unique low voice barely more than a whisper and Yixing almost wanted to weep.

_Jongin was a man of few words, but when they were made they meant something. He loved this man. He’d loved him ever since he was brought in by one of his father’s generals. Yixing had been fourteen at the time and Jongin was twelve. At the time Yixing didn’t know what the feeling had been when the quiet boy was brought before his father as a hostage from their surrendered enemy. Never before had Yixing seem someone quite like him. With a skin the color of bronze and sharp wandering eyes that seemed untouched by his father’s physicians, he’d never seen such a naturally beautiful being in his life. The affections and adoration only grew as they grew up and Jongin’s physique built in a way he’d never seen before. His people tended towards the shorter and slightly more stocky builds. Of course Yixing never developed a thick set of muscles due to his never working a field in his life but Jongin was tall. He stood almost three to five inches taller than anyone in a room at a given time. On top of his height, Jongin’s body was a display of lean and powerful muscle that seemed perfectly proportioned for his body. His father accepted Jongin as a warden and had him trained to become a bodyguard and all that time, Yixing observed him. Jongin trained with the instructors being harsh and cruel. But the sting of their whips and racial slurs seemed to do little to keep Jongin down. Instead of falling to the ground and giving up, Jongin would stand back up, his body covered in bleeding bruises, and pick up the spear once again. One time, after a particularly intense punishment, Yixing approached him with some iced water and knelt down by the abused boy. He would never forget the way Jongin looked up at him. It was a small view into the mind of the boy he’d only viewed from afar but Jongin gave Yixing the smallest of smiles before he gave the deepest of bows in thanks. The instructors had insisted that Yixing not waste his vital kindness on such a pathetic creature but Yixing told them to be silent before he held out the silver cup. Ever since that first cup of water, their eyes never wandered far from each other when circumstance allowed it._

_The first time Yixing had a full conversation with Jongin was when he admitted his feelings for him. Jongin was just shy of seventeen but it didn’t stop Yixing from needing the man. His dreams were plagued by the now full time bodyguard. A few times Jongin had been placed as Yixing’s bodyguard for large appointments where higher security was needed for his father’s safety. Each time this arrangement had been made, he strove to find a time to finally speak to the mysterious warden. The first chance he had was when he dismissed himself from one of his father’s extravagant feasts. Jongin was ordered to see Yixing to his bed chamber and guard him for the night. Jongin nodded and followed Yixing up to the chamber. Yixing didn’t dare speak to Jongin and went inside to get into his bed clothes and proceed to sleep but the sleep never came. Instead he could only think of the man posted outside of his bedroom that he’d never spoken to. It was almost two hours later when he opened the door and peeked out to see that Jongin hadn’t moved from his place at the left of Yixing’s door._

_“I can’t sleep,” Yixing said, his voice small. Jongin’s head slowly moved over to him and, for the first time, they held a gaze longer than three seconds. Instead they just looked at each other, seeming to drown in the other’s eyes, before Yixing finally stepped back to open the door up. “Can you keep me company until I sleep?” They stood there for almost ten seconds before Jongin gave a deep bow._

_“Of course, my lord.” That night had ended with Yixing kissing Jongin and him admitting how much he had watched him. Jongin said little but when he admitted that he’d been watching Yixing as well, he couldn’t help himself and brought his lips to Jongin’s. They did not make love that night but it wasn’t long after that Yixing felt Jongin inside him for the first time while they were alone in the stables._

Now here Yixing lay, with Jongin atop him. Yixing had celebrated his 22nd birthday only a few weeks prior and all he’d wished was for Jongin and him to be able to come clean about their relationship. He let his hands reach up and caress the skin of Jongin’s cheeks and shivered at the feeling. For as much as Jongin was around him, they rarely got to feel each other. Jongin held his form up over Yixing and continued to just look at him for a good long while.

“I don’t want to rush this time,” Jongin whispered. Yixing felt his heart flutter and it increased when he saw Jongin’s eyes begin to water slightly. Deep down, he felt grateful. Grateful that he wasn’t the only one shattered by the news of the marriage. They kissed, their lips struggling between relenting to the passion and refraining from letting anyone hear them. At that moment, Yixing had an idea.

“Today…I want you…to fuck me…like I’m yours…” Yixing breathed so quietly that only Jongin could hear it.

“My…Yixing…” Jongin started but Yixing silenced him with another kiss before he gently maneuvered Jongin off of him and he got up to proceed to his large closet. Jongin watched as Yixing dressed himself in his training gear and then walked out to the door, where he rang the bell to summon a servant. As they waited, Yixing handed Jongin his spear and stood as if he were ready for a sudden lesson. The sound of the servant’s arrival had Yixing compose himself and he looked her in the eyes when she entered his bedchamber. Yixing turned to her, as if breaking away from a lesson, and looked at her. The servant, a young but bright woman who he knew could pick up on insinuation with ease, presented herself before her prince.

“My father has deemed I must learn spearmanship and I believe that Jongin is the best teacher for me. Obviously this is…questionable…but we cannot risk someone I cannot trust knowing of this information. I would like you to have all of the servants and guards dismissed from the tower for the rest of the day. If it is found out that I am being taught by a Korean than I will know who to put to the sword.” He prayed his tone was convincing and to use the slur of Jongin’s people he wanted to slap himself. Jongin, however, never even flinched from its utterance. His composure was as unyielding as it ever had been in the years since they came to need each other. His tone, it seemed, was indeed convincing as the young servant girl seemed plenty scared at the prospect of her own death and gave a heavy bow. “Now, leave. I have my training to see to.” The servant girl quickly bowed and departed the room with haste. Yixing stood in the door for almost a whole minute before he heard Jongin place the spear back against the wall. He quickly turned and rushed towards Jongin. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to use that word I just…” But before he could finish Jongin kissed him. Immediately Yixing melted into the warm embrace of Jongin’s strong arms and he kissed back with every breath he could manage until the two of them were panting messes of emotion. Their faces were flushed with passion as Jongin picked Yixing back up and threw him onto the bed. Yixing felt the front of his training robes opened and Jongin began to kiss along the pale skin. It was the most emotion he’d ever seen out of the training bodyguard. It was a desperate need to express his feelings and Yixing didn’t think Jongin’s body had the means of expressing it all at once. Jongin’s eyes watered up as he kissed up Yixing’s chest, along his neck, and finally peppered Yixing’s faces with passion and adoration.

“I won’t let them have you…” Jongin whimpered and Yixing felt how tightly Jongin held onto the cloth of Yixing’s training robe. “I won’t let HER have you.” Their lips collided once again and Yixing felt his training robe opened completely as Jongin’s calloused hand felt up his stomach and along his ribs. His own patience gone, Yixing grabbed the hem of Jongin’s war gi and pulled it open harshly to expose the taut and defined muscle of Jongin’s chest and stomach to him. It was a canvas of perfection which was only further complimented by perked nipples and a covering of goosebumps. He let his hands roam along Jongin’s chest and then up beneath the back of the battle gi that was still on Jongin so he could feel the definition of Jongin’s shoulder muscles.

“You’re mine,” Yixing growled and pulled Jongin close, sighing in relief at feeling the hot skin of the chests finally making contact. He could feel the strength in Jongin’s torso against his and it made him pathetically hard. He was already so close and they hadn’t even started. There was something about the openness of this passion that had elevated it to a level they’d never reached before. So they kissed. And kissed. And kissed until their lungs were screaming for air. Yixing didn’t want a fast and hard expression of love. He wanted the time to show that he wanted…no…needed this man to be at his side for the rest of his days. Unable to take another second, Yixing slid the battle gi off of Jongin’s shoulders, exposing his entire torso to the open air, and let it fall to the side, He quickly shrugged out of his own and began to work at the sash of Jongin’s pants. Jongin kissed him through all of it and with a final pull, he felt the sash give way and the hem of Jonign’s pants fall slack. Without wasting another moment he pulled the pants down and felt between Jongin’s legs. The shudder and hiss that escaped Jongin was a music that Yixing had yearned to hear for years. Jongin was so hard, and he watched his man pant heavily while as if he was trying to refrain from ending the fun all too early. But Yixing wasn’t concerned with that. They had all day. “Lie down,” Yixing whispered and Jongin obeyed as Yixing pulled Jongin’s pants off entirely and left Jongin entirely nude on his bed. Never before had he seen the entirety of Jongin’s form. Jongin’s heavy cock was at full attention and resting against the taut muscles of his stomach. Jongin’s skin was covered with a small tack of sweat. Yixing couldn’t help it. He orgasmed heavily within his training pants and shuddered as his body wracked with pleasure. As he fell forward, Jongin held onto him and Yixing looked at Jongin with watery eyes as he spasmed with each fresh rope of cum that stained the interior of his pants. Almost a dozen ropes later, Yixing finally felt the orgasm subside but the sensitivity was still intense.

“Wow…” Jongin sighed as he looked at Yixing’s wrecked expression. They kissed again. Yixing managed to find the strength to remove his own sash and kick away the training pants to the floor, finally leaving them both exposed to the other. Without a word, Yixing went down between Jongin’s legs and took the entirety of his length into his mouth. The taste of precum and sweat mingled on Yixing’s tongue as Jongin immediately began to spasm. He tried to stifle the helpless groans but Yixing only sucked harder. He needed to hear this. He needed to hear Jongin. Yixing let the tip of his tongue play with the slit of Jongin’s cock, urging an orgasm out of the typically stoic bodyguard. “Yixing…Yixing…please…mercy…” Yixing paused and pulled off the spit soaked cock but continued to stroke it as he looked Jongin in the eyes.

“In my mouth,” Yixing said with authority as he stroked harder and harder, causing Jongin to hasten his breathing and the pitch of his whining.

“Yixing…please…” Jongin wheezed but Yixing shook his head.

“If you think you’re leaving tonight, you’re not. For the next 36 hours, you are mine. And I am yours.” With that, Jongin pulled a pillow over his face and shrieked as Yixing felt the first of Jongin’s orgasm spatter along his neck. Quickly, Yixing took Jongin back in his mouth and bobbed his head heavily as he felt Jongin’s milk fill his mouth beyond capacity and some spilled out along Jongin’s aching shaft. He swallowed what he could and continued to suck until he felt Jongin’s hands pry him off.

“You’re gonna kill me…” Jonin gasped through each heavy pant and pulled Yixing up into a sloppy kiss. Yixing returned it happily and was only happier when Jongin roughly got on top of him and pressed into him raw. He howled in pain but he wanted it. He needed to let it all out. The pain and pleasure mixing into a wondrous crescendo as Jongin’s pace only quickened. The first true orgasm had Yixing screaming Jongin’s name into the same man’s lips. The second had him begging to never stop. By the time the fourth orgasm arrived, Yixing and Jongin were barely able to move their limbs and Jongin finally collapsed next to Yixing, his cock wet with the slick of all his orgasms while the rest seeped out of Yixing’s entrance. Knowing that Jongin had little left to give, Yixing got on top and begin to kiss, lick, and suckle Jongin’s sweat covered torso. “Yixing…” Jongin barely managed to whimper before Yixing looked at him.

“Please…just let me do this.” Jongin gradually nodded and Yixing resumed his expression of love. He worshipped Jongin’s physique for the better part of a half hour before sleep finally consumed them. The best part of this, for Yixing, was that the sun hadn’t even set when they fell asleep. There was so much more of each other to have. They were just taking a break for now.


	9. Sun and Oil (ChanSoo) 1-2

Sweat dripped down the back of Kyungsoo’s neck as his head rested on the hot leather of his steering wheel. The urge to scream had passed him long ago and now he simply remain where he sat, all four car doors open to create as much of a breeze as possible. The unrelenting summer heat had done a number on his car’s computer and now he was halfway between work and home with a car that had stalled and was refusing to turn over until it cooled down. As much as Kyungsoo had known this was a growing problem he’d put it off too long but now found himself reaping the sow of lethargy. His baby blue button-up shirt had been shed and tossed into the backseat of his 1999 Honda Civic and left him in the thin white undershirt while the buckle of his belt continued to dig gently into his lower abdominal area. Black slacks were quite unforgiving in such heat and the heat was not helping his already foul mood. After a long and arduous day at the hospital, the last thing he needed on his Friday was for the car to betray him in the middle of nowhere and force him to wait for the temperature to finally drop. According to what his rapidly dying phone was telling him, it could be anywhere from an hour or two. His short black hair was spiked from sweat and his skin was uncomfortably moist. A few fellow drivers seemed to initially slow down but, upon seeing he was a guy, picked up speed once more and took off usually with Kyungsoo flipping them off. He did this despite the fact that there was nothing to help with other than calling a tow. It made him feel better. Now it had been almost ninety minutes and he was still stuck with the engine still chugging away, all too happy to make noise but not enough to turn over and start. On his latest attempt, his forehead against the wheel, he finally snapped and began to furiously slam the steering wheel with his clenched fists.

“You mother fucker! Just! Fucking! Start!” Kyungsoo screamed. He cranked the key in the ignition only to be met with more chugging but no turning. “Come on…come on…I’m fucking begging you here…” He kept the key turned. “Come on. Please.” The car chugged and almost seemed to cough before it turned over and the engine revved. “Jesus fucking Christ!” He shouted with wide eyed elation. Kyungsoo allowed a brief moment to listen to the running engine and exhaled before he closed the car doors and threw the car into drive. It went along for about a hundred feet before the engine sputtered and stalled. “Fuck!”

Kyungsoo sat on the back of the car, his head in his hands as he saw the tow truck finally approach. It had been two hours since he’d called and the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. If he was grateful for one thing it was that he’d managed to find a nearby mechanic with a truck and put in his call before his phone died. The heat was a little less intense than it had been before but the humidity had chosen to stick around for the long term. He watched as the truck pulled up and parked just in front of his car. He stood up and stretched just in time to see the driver step out. He was young, not what Kyungsoo was accustomed to when he needed roadside assistance. This one was tall and boyish in the face with a head of short black hair. He was wearing a short sleeve grey work twill, some black jeans, and a pair of beaten up steel-toe boots. Only reason why he knew they were steel-toe was because some of the leather had worn away to expose the hard metal beneath. The definition of his forearms seemed to accentuate the ink of several tattoos against his tanned skin. When the man finally looked at him with a warm smile, he almost didn’t hear the man’s greeting.

“Hello, sir. I hear you need a lift.” Kyungsoo nodded, almost dumbly, as he turned and motioned to the car.

“Fucker won’t start…”

“Yeah. On the way if you won’t mind telling me what the issue seems to be and I might be able to help.”

“Alright.”

“If you have anything fragile inside I’d recommend securing it or taking it with you on the ride back. Now are you looking to take it to the shop or home?”

“I…I was thinking just taking it home for the time being. It’s been a long day.” The driver nodded.

“Not a problem. I’ll get this hooked up and we’ll be on our way.” The driver put his hand out and offered a big smile. “I’m Chanyeol.”

After Kyungsoo gathered his backpack the car was hooked up and soon they were on the road. Kyungsoo gave his home address and felt his body relax for what seemed like the first time in hours. However, just as Kyungsoo felt himself settling down, he was pulled back to the real world. “So what seems to be the issue?” Kyungsoo let out an internal sigh.

“It had issues with stalling while driving but never anything like this. It only happened a few times in the last month and I just had to wait a little bit before the car would start again. It also, on hot days, wouldn’t want to start until I kept the doors open for a little while. This is the worst it’s been, though.” Chanyeol nodded and continued to drive. The rest of the ride was relatively quiet Kyungsoo positive that Chanyeol could read his current mood. When they finally parked in front of Kyungsoo’s small one bedroom house he let his head fall back and exhale. “I really appreciate it,” he admitted as he opened the door to step out.

“Not a problem, sir.” Chanyeol stood next to him by the truck and took Kyungsoo’s card to pay for the tow. “Well from what you’ve said I’d say it’s probably the ECM.”

“ECM?”

“It’s a common problem with these older Hondas. Basically it’s the part of the computer that tells your engine when to work. They can get faulty as they get old.”

“How much would that run me through you?”

“I’d have to check the books but around 180 or 190.” When the car went through and Chanyeol handed it back he looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo felt himself squirm a little beneath the large eyes of the man of the apparently eternal smile. “How about this? The shop is only about ten minutes away. I can tow it there and have the whole thing fixed up for you by noon tomorrow.”

“I already…paid you to take it here. How much would it take to tow there?” Chanyeol shrugged.

“I’ll take it there no charge. I would have had to drop you off anyway so you’d actually be saving me some gas.” Kyungsoo thought about the situation but found himself more taking in the features of the man’s tan skin and flashing eyes.

“Sure…why not.” Another bright smile.

“Cool. What’s your number?” Kyungsoo’s heart seized slightly.

“My…number…?”

“To let you know when you can pick it up.”

“Oh…right.” He gave his number and watched the muscles of Chanyeol’s forearm tense as he wrote it down on a scrap of paper.

“Cool. I’ll call you tomorrow, Mr. Do.” With that aging statement, Chanyeol turned and headed into the cab of his truck. Kyungsoo headed inside as the truck pulled away with his car behind it. The first thing he did was strip down to his briefs, go to the liquor cabinet, and pour himself a glass of gin over ice. It was too long a day to add seltzer. The bitter sting of the gin calmed Kyungsoo as he walked to his LA-Z Boy and kicked his feet up. After grabbing his Xbox controller and turning on Netflix he found himself numb to the latest episode of Stranger Things and instead found himself dwelling on Chanyeol. He knew his two year dry spell was likely one of the major causes of his lingering thoughts but he didn’t care. He was too tired and, in a way, too horny to judge himself. Before long he’d pulled his stiffened cock out of his briefs and stroked while trying to imagine how many potential tattoos his tow driver may have. It didn’t take long Kyungsoo to reach his relatively unsatisfying climax and he wiped himself down with his discarded undershirt before he took another sip of his gin and began to pay attention to the TV.

The Uber ride to the shop was as awkward as Kyungsoo had anticipated. It was his first time using Uber and every fear he’d imagined came true. The driver could not take the hint to stop asking him questions and his choice of music was not what Kyungsoo would call enjoyable. By the time he’d been told to rate five stars and stepped out the car he decided that walking would be more preferable. Once the driver was out of sight he uninstalled the Uber app immediately before entering the small shop. The waiting area, if one could call it that, was barely 200 square feet and had two chairs for customers crammed by the door. A small cut off area with a computer and desk were at the opposing end as well as a door which seemed to lead to the garage itself. Unsure of what to do, he stood by the desk while browsing his emails for work on his phone. In the middle of an angry email from his boss, Kyungsoo jumped at the sudden opening of the door and he saw an unfamiliar face looking at him.

“Can I help you?” the man asked. Kyungsoo had to admit even this guy was quite handsome and had a pretty stocky muscular build beneath his own twill shirt. The small name on the shirt read Minseok.

“Oh. I…um…I got a call from Chanyeol saying my car was ready?”

“Which one?”

“The tan Honda Civic…?”

“Oh. He’s finishing it right now. Just be a few minutes.” Kyungsoo nodded and walked over to one of the small chairs by the front door and sat down with his hands in his lap. The wait was a little longer than he’d hoped but soon Chanyeol walked through the door from the garage with his typical smile.

“Hello, Mr. Do.”

“Hello…” Minseok departed to the garage while Chanyeol sorted through a few clear plastic folders before he pulled one off and headed over to the counter where Kyungsoo now stood.

“So it seems like I was right,” Chanyeol says as he pushes the key across the counter to Kyungsoo. “Started up just fine and I did a little drive around town without any problems so I think things should be all good.”

“Awesome,” Kyungsoo sighed with relief as he checked the bill and handed his card to Chanyeol. As they waited, Kyungsoo couldn’t take his eyes off the sweat that trickled down Chanyeol’s neck beneath the collar of his twill nor could he stop tracing the details of the tattoos on Chanyeol’s forearms. He as certain he saw some ink peek out from the neck of his shirt but he couldn’t confirm it. Chanyeol slid the receipt over to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo folded it up with rapidly numbing fingers.

“If there’s any problems just give me a call,” Chanyeol said with a big smile and turned to head into the garage.

“Shot in the dark,” Kyungsoo found himself saying before he could register. Chanyeol turned around and looked at him. “Want to get a drink sometime?” Internally, Kyungsoo was screaming at himself. He was pretty sure his hands would soak through the paper of the receipt as he tried to gauge Chanyeol’s face. One of Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised before another smile spread across his face.

“Depends on when. I don’t get off work until three.”

“I can do tonight or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow sounds good.”

“Cool…” Kyungsoo said as he nervously flicked the paper in his hand. “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.” A small laugh slipped out of Chanyeol’s lips.

“There’s a bar called Jack’s a couple miles from here. I could be there for seven.” Kyungsoo nodded and Chanyeol gave one more smile. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Do.” When Chanyeol vanished into the garage and left Kyungsoo standing alone in the waiting area he never felt so dumb. Without a word he grabbed his things and headed out to where his car was parked.

Despite the fact that he had no anticipations on what to expect, Kyungsoo found himself lingering a little longer than he’d anticipated. The last time he’d gone out with a guy had been over fourteen months prior and had been a night at the theater. While he had an endless selection of work suits to choose from, his more casual dress was far more limited. The outfits he had granted him two options. The sweater, grey slacks, and sneakers made him look like a Korean Mr. Rogers while the dark blue button-down with black slacks and leather shoes made him look like a classy college fuckboy. He let eenie-meenie choose. It chose fuckboy. He gelled his hair, looked himself in the mirror, and was thankful that he’d kept up with his usual workouts and hadn’t gained much weight since the New Year. He checked his stomach and found it still had some definition.

“Why are you doing this…it’s just drinks…” Kyungsoo said to himself as he put down his shirt and walked out into the living room. He sat in his LA-Z Boy and tried to distract himself with Netflix but failed. With the anxiety of the moment taking him, Kyungsoo grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys before he got into his dumpy Honda and chugged off to Jack’s.

It was crowded inside the bar with the scent of stale beer prominent in the air. It had been a while since Kyungsoo had gone to a bar and even longer since he’d gone to a non-gay bar. It wasn’t until he sat at the bar and a few of the gruff older biker types with long beards looked at him that he realized how much he must stand out. The cologne probably wasn’t helping. The bartender, a young blonde man with ice blue eyes looked at him.

“What could I get you?” he asked as he placed a napkin in front of Kyungsoo.

“What do you have on tap?”

“Bud, Heineken, Shock Top, and Narragansett.”

“I’ll have a ‘Gansett.” The bartender nodded and grabbed a glass for him. The beer was a cheap but tasty lager and he tried to avoid getting a frothy mustache. The time seemed to pass a lot slower than his beer and soon he was looking at the sad remnants of frothy beer rolling around the bottom of his glass. He ordered another and had just received it when he felt a strong clap on his shoulder. He almost yipped in fright as he saw Chanyeol’s smiling face as he slid onto the stool next to him.

“Hello, Mr. Do.” He looked at the bartender. “Hey, Mike.” Mike nodded and automatically grabbed a glass. Chanyeol looked at him “What’s up.”

“N-not much,” he said as he tried to regain his bearings from the sudden changes. Chanyeol was no longer in his typical twill and jeans but instead was in a black hoodie, white t-shirt, old blue jeans, a black baseball hat, and plain sneakers. A part of him was mad Chanyeol wore the hoodie. He wanted to see the tattoos again. The hat made Kyungsoo realize just how much Chanyeol’s ears protruded from his head and he couldn’t help but find it charming. Mike the bartender returned with a simple non-stemmed glass of red wine.

“Thanks, Mike!” Chanyeol called out happily as he took a sip and sighed with relief. Mike nodded and turned to help one of the older bearded customers. “So what do you do, Mr. Do?” The forward nature of the question to break the ice almost knocked the wind out of the introverted and shy Kyungsoo.

“I’m…I’m an administrator at Kettle View Hospital. Basically I just keep an eye on what we offer and that we keep offering it well.”

“Fancy,” Chanyeol said as he sipped his wine. “You look pretty young for an administrator.”

“I’ll be thirty in six weeks.”

“Really? I thought you were like 22 or 23.”

“Well how old are you?”

“I turned 21 last month.” Another punch in the gut and Kyungsoo almost coughed up the beer he was swallowing in reaction. “Don’t say I look older. I don’t need that hanging over me.”

“N-no…” Kyungsoo said while wiping his mouth with his bar napkin. “You just…I don’t know…”

“You don’t do this much do you?”

“Do what?”

“This. This whole thing we’re doing right now.” Kyungsoo scrunched his face in confusion. Chanyeol sighed. “Just drink up and relax. Seems like we’ve both had a rough week.” All Kyungsoo could do was nod as he took another quaff of his beer.

“So…what do you like to…?” Kyungsoo asked but was cut off before he could finish.

“Alright, look.” Chanyeol leaned in so his mouth was by Kyungsoo’s ear. “Just tap your glass once for yes and twice for no. Are you looking to fuck?” Kyungsoo’s face almost went red as he felt his heart begin to bash around inside him. His hand shook against the glass.

“I…I…”

“Just use the glass…” Chanyeol cooed softly. Kyungsoo’s finger tapped once. It almost recoiled to tap a second time but his body held firm while his mind was screaming in confusion. “See? Easy. Are you a bottom?” Another single tap on the glass. He could feel Chanyeol’s smile. “Perfect. Then let’s finish these drinks and quit fucking around.” The deepness of Chanyeol’s voice had something he hadn’t sensed before. It was almost feral and possessive. The cheerful and cuteness in that voice was gone. His hand shook as Chanyeol leaned away and smiled at him.


	10. Nurse Me (BaekChen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun falls for the cute nurse at work and soon finds out the fun way that this nurse has no refractory period.

Baekhyun could feel his eyes beginning to itch as the exhaustion was becoming ever more present with each passing second. The sky outside was gray and the windows were wet with condensation. Air conditioning was Baekhyun’s saving grace as he saw the steady line of people walking in. The café he worked at was so small it could easily be operated by a single person and this had become Baekhyun’s life. He would arrive at the café, which resided on the first floor of an equally small sized hospital, by 6:30 every morning and set everything up. At most it would take him fifteen minutes and soon he would find himself in his usual chair with his elbow on the counter as he began to count down his ten hour shift. Five days a week. The pay was good and the work was simple but it was utterly mind numbing. His day was filled with kind elderly and ornery middle aged people. The only person even close to his age was one of the receptionists who was relatively cold towards him. Some days were worse than others but this day had been one of the ones which made him question taking up the prep cook job two towns over. The commute would be hell but at least his days would be stimulating. But for now he just stay there, near motionless, with the aroma of coffee long since dead to his nostrils. He murmured in irritation as the hallway was empty but for the lone security guard, Bob, who stood by the security desk across the hall from him. The last four hours passed agonizingly slowly with him taking care of a few customers only to quickly find himself back in his chair. His phone told him it was almost time to start closing and he sat up with a groan when he heard the sliding doors open. He ignored it as he began to lock up the fridges for the beverages.

“Um, are you still open?” Baekhyun turned around and did his best to keep his eyes from going too wide. A handsome young man stood at the counter. His short black hair seemed to match perfectly with his black nurse scrubs. One of his forearms had an intricate series of tattoos that went all the way to his wrist while his face was more akin to that of a smiling boy than a grown man.

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered, trying to repress the excitement of seeing someone genuinely handsome at work. The tattooed nurse looked at the pastries which Baekhyun was about to put away. Normally Baekhyun would have been irritated at someone forcing him to wait to close up. But this man’s looks earned him a pass as Baekhyun simply enjoyed looking at his face. Soon the tattooed nurse looked up and Baekhyun quickly averted his gaze.

“Could I get one of the cider donuts?”

“Absolutely,” Baekhyun almost exclaimed as he walked over and bagged one up for him. As the tattooed nurse rummaged through his pockets looking for his wallet, Baekhyun found himself appreciating the strange aesthetic that the man pulled off with his outfit. It then made Baekhyun quite conscious of his own lame work attire. The baby blue t-shirt with the café logo on it was a horrid match with the cream colored slacks he wore and he also knew the humidity outside was doing a number on his bleached hair. Somehow this guy was immune to it all and it both fascinated and annoyed Baekhyun. Finally the tattooed nurse pulled out his wallet. It was oddly thin and didn’t seem to have any cushioning but what really made it stand out was its dark red coloring with black dragons across it. It was unlike any wallet he’d ever seen but the man suddenly ceased his actions.

“How much is it?”

“Oh! It’s…um…$1.39.” Two dollars were fished out and handed over.

“I haven’t seen you around here,” Baekhyun said with a pitiful attempt at small talk as he took the money and began to slowly count out the change.

“Yeah, it’s my first day.” Baekhyun felt his tummy coil happily as he placed the coins in the tattooed nurse’s hand.

“I’m Baekhyun.”

“I’m Jongdae,” he said with a smile and tossed the change into Baekhyun’s little bowl for tips. “I’ll see you later.”

“Y-yeah.” He watched as Jongdae headed out with his donut and entered one of the elevators.

Work from that day forward was something Baekhyun had some excitement for with the new hope of seeing the nurse known as Jongdae. He tried to gussy up his outfit but his boss would scold him for covering up the baby blue t-shirt. The next few weeks passed mostly with Baekhyun looking for Jongdae and coming to find out that Jongdae came on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Every time he would show up he would get a cider donut and sometimes a Powerade. Baekhyun’s subconscious flirtations were becoming exceedingly blatant as he would always ask at least one question while Jongdae was there. He found out Jongdae loved to sing, they both watched Stranger Things, they both liked cocktails, and they both liked autumn the most. However, despite all of his attempts, there was no closer progress to getting his number or any attempts to hang out.

Baekhyun found himself at a night club with his friend Vincent and trying to drown the boy crush with liquor. It was only partially worked as he downed jello shot after jello shot followed by a big sugary slushy daiquiri. Vincent, one of the only male friends he had, always looked at his choice of beverage with a raised eyebrow, a chuckle, and usually some comment about how gay Baekhyun was.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun whined as he sipped his daiquiri from a long rainbow colored curly straw to indulge the extremely bright blue sugary drink. Vincent just shook his head and sipped his glass of vodka on the rocks. It was all Baekhyun could do since he knew Vincent was right. He was still closeted to most of his friends and all of his family but when he went out with Vincent he would let his fabulous side out a little. He had thick eyeliner on, put in his green hazel contacts, wore a pair of tight skinny jeans, his favorite pair of black sandals, and usually a loose tank top that hung on his lean frame in a way that usually got him the attention he desired. His bleached blonde hair was styled and he knew he looked fierce. Vincent, his only real friend from his previous job, never seemed to mind Baekhyun’s transformations when they went out to party and he raised more hell with Vincent than any of his gay friends. Tonight was one of those nights Baekhyun needed as the guy he messed around with earlier that week had proven less than capable and now Baekhyun was annoyed, horny, and wanting attention. Vincent said they’d go out and get shit faced and that’s exactly what they were doing. The alcohol had gotten a strong tack of sweat across Baekhyun’s skin and the pulsing bass of the music made him feel comfortable. Vincent continued to sip his vodka as Baekhyun happily slurped his daiquiri. “He’s just so cute…” Baekhyun moaned as he put down his drink. Vincent rolled his eyes before he drained his vodka and put his empty drink down as well.

“Let’s go. I need a smoke.” Baekhyun sighed and quickly inhaled the rest of his drink and departed with Vincent. The music was loud and Baekhyun saw the crowd dancing but he just wasn’t in the mood so he followed Vincent back outside. The humid air of the summer night mixed with the much quieter atmosphere brought Baekhyun’s senses back to a more standard level and he realized he was happily buzzed. Vincent quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a strong drag. He held it out to Baekhyun, who took it eagerly, and took a few puffs of his own before handing it back. They stayed out there for a good while as Vincent and Baekhyun worked through three cigarettes in relative silence. “Pizza and beer?” Vincent asked.

“I need cock.”

“All I got to offer is pizza and beer.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Fine…” They headed down the street, their buzzes keeping them happy as they moved through downtown.

“There’s a new pizza place just a few blocks down,” Vincent said as he slung an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and smiled. Baekhyun’s thick eyeliner pronounced his eyes as he looked around for any signs of a good hookup but nothing was in sight. The club hadn’t even offered anything good that evening and he let out a frustrated sigh before he nodded. When they walked into the small pizza place it almost looked like a hole in the wall. There was only four tables, each with two chairs, and a line of any sort would soon have the whole area filled. However the aroma of garlic, tomatoes, cheese, and cured meats had Baekhyun mouthwatering. Vincent wanted a large pepperoni but Baekhyun insisted on a thin crust, much to Vincent’s frustration.

“Don’t judge me I’m on my diet.”

“Like you need to lose weight…”

“That’s not the…” Baekhyun started but stopped. He knew Vincent wouldn’t understand. So they got their pizza as well as some mozzarella sticks because Vincent wanted them and they sat down with their little spread as well as a few beers. The fusion of hot melted cheese and cold beer made Baekhyun squirm with joy and helped him forget the thoughts that had made him yearn to get out in the first place. He was on his third slice of pizza when the door opened and he looked up before letting out a small yip. Jongdae walked in with what seemed to be two other friends. Jongdae was wearing a black A-shirt which showed his tattoos went all the way from his left wrist up to his shoulder and around his pectoral. He finished the outfit with a pair of jeans and some boots. The muscles of his torso were on display and Baekhyun felt himself squirming. “V-V-V-V-Vinny…” Baekhyun whimpered as he tried to swallow his food and quickly began to kick Vincent’s shin.

“Ow, ow, OW! What?” Baekhyun leaned in and covered his mouth as Jongdae and his friends went over to the counter to order food.

“That’s the guy.” Vincent, abandoning any of Baekhyun’s hopes for discretion, turned around and looked directly at Jongdae. Jongdae looked back at him and then saw Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s limbs froze in place as he held his drooping slice of pizza in one hand and his mostly empty beer in the other. Sauce was all over his mouth and some beer had stained his shirt. Jongdae smiled and said something to his friends before he walked over.

“That you, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun tried to open his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

“This is the guy you keep talking about?” Vincent asked and Baekhyun wanted to kick him. “The guy you say is super cute?” This time Baekhyun did kick Vincent but it was too late. As Vincent rubbed his shin Jongdae burst out into laughter. The edges of Jongdae’s lips curved upward naturally, making his smile even more prominent.

“I didn’t recognize you without your uniform,” Jongdae said when he calmed down and was still smiling heavily. Baekhyun’s hands twisted nervously in his lap. This was not what Baekhyun had planned on happening and Vincent, being the asshole he could be when he was drunk, certainly hadn’t taken the situation down the road he would have liked.

“Hi, Jongdae…” Baekhyun almost whimpered as he prayed he had a full beer to keep his mouth occupied.

“What are you guys up to tonight?” Jongdae asked. Vincent shrugged and looked at Baekhyun.

“He was needing some time out so we just left Trist’s and are probably just gonna see what’s up later on,” Vincent said. Jongdae nodded as he looked back at his friends and then leaned in.

“Mind if I join you?” Baekhyun let out another surprised gasp. “These are guys from work and honestly it’s been a drag.” Before Baekhyun could speak Vincent did it for him.

“Sure, sounds great.” Baekhyun looked at Vincent with a look of betrayal as Jongdae’s grin went wide.

“Great. I’ll be right back.” He headed back over to his friends and Baekhyun leaned in quickly.

“Vinny! What are you doing!?”

“You said you like him. Now you can spend time with him.”

“But I…I look…”

“You look gay and I basically just said you thought he was cute. My god, Baek, grow a set.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Sure you can.”

“No, really I can’t.”

“No, really you can.”

“Vinny…” Baekhyun whined but couldn’t continue as Jongdae pulled one of the chairs over and sat down at their table with three beers.

“I like him already,” Vincent said as he accepted the offered beer and Baekhyun took his with a nervous nod. Jongdae looked at him and Baekhyun could feel the blush creeping along his cheeks.

“You look like a fierce little cat,” Jongdae said as he sipped his beer. Vincent laughed as Baekhyun turned his face away in embarrassment.

Soon the three of them departed with Baekhyun lingering behind as Vincent and Jongdae talked about Game of Thrones and their favorite characters. Vincent and Jongdae seemed to click and that made Baekhyun even more depressed. They walked through downtown, occasionally stopping in shops and checking things out but never bought anything. The warmth deep inside Baekhyun made him squirm and whimper as he just wanted to go home but Jongdae always kept a smile going and occasionally would throw an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to earn a gasp and a blush. He smelled of cologne and it made Baekhyun weak. The hot skin of Jongdae’s bicep pressed against the back of his neck made him shudder. It was about an hour later that Vincent said he was calling it early because his stomach was acting up so they waited for an Uber to pick him up and then it was just Jongdae and Baekhyun. They sat together and Baekhyun was feeling a strong urge to call his own Uber but Jongdae’s voice and aroma kept his phone in his pocket.

“Finally,” Jongdae said and Baekhyun looked over as Jongdae smiled. “Want to come to my place?”

“W-what?”

“I’m about walked out for tonight but I figured I’d see if you wanted to hang out.” His heart was pounding heavily in his chest.

“S-sure…”

When they entered Jongdae’s apartment, it was messy and extremely boyish. Clothes littered the floor, the trash was overflowing with Chinese takeout containers, and his TV had an Xbox One along with numerous game cases scattered all around it. The place was a small studio apartment but it was homey. The warmth of the apartment only made Baekhyun even more nervous as Jongdae closed the door and headed to the fridge. “You want a beer?” Jongdae asked.

“Sure.” Jongdae emerged with two beers, popped them open with a butter knife, and handed one to Baekhyun. Without a word Baekhyun tilted his head back and chugged the entire thing. When he was done he gasped in relief and saw Jongdae was just looking at him. “You nervous?” Baekhyun shrugged.

“I mean…” He finally felt he couldn’t play the game anymore. The alcohol had done its work. “Yeah. I am.”

“Why?”

“Because I…I have…”

“A crush on me?”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Pretty much.” Baekhyun’s face fell as he felt a fresh rush of blood heading to his face. Suddenly Jongdae’s beer was on the counter and Jongdae was right up against him.

“Oh…” Baekhyun whimpered as their chests pressed together.

“You’re really cute when you’re nervous.”

“I didn’t know…you were…”

“I’m bi so it’s cool.” Baekhyun let out another whimper as Jongdae pressed firmer against him and he groaned as Jongdae’s hips slid between his legs and massaged him.

“Oh, fuck…” Baekhyun whined as Jongdae got his lips right across from Baekhyun’s.

“Wanna mess around?” The moans and cries as Baekhyun’s hands pawed at Jongdae’s back made the slightly shorter male chuckle. Soon Jongdae’s lips were gently kissing along Baekhyun’s sensitive neck and Baekhyun cried out.  With that Jongdae pulled away. “What?”

“Don’t stop,” Baekhyun said with a pout. Another wide smirk before Jongdae leaned back in and traced Baekhyun’s jawline this time with his lips and tongue while his finger played with the cloth of Baekhyun’s tank top. The whines and whimpers as Baekhyun tried to take off Jongdae’s shirt made Jongdae laugh as he pulled away once again.

“Make a choice, Baek,” he joked as Baekhyun finally pulled off Jongdae’s A-shirt.

“Why are you so hot?” Baekhyun exclaimed as he let his hands run down the definition of Jongdae’s torso.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae said and watched as Baekhyun just took in the view. Almost a full minute was committed to Baekhyun just tracing out Jongdae’s stomach with the tips of his fingers. “Your turn,” Jongdae said and grabbed the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt. It took a few moments for Baekhyun to gain the courage to raise his hands and the loose clothing was removed. It was Jongdae’s time to appreciate and look at him. Baekhyun looked up at him shyly through the locks of his now messy blonde hair. “Oh shit. I didn’t notice the eye color until now.”

“Do I look good?”

“Absolutely.” Jongdae let a hand run down Baekhyun’s ribs and he felt goosebumps riddle his skin in response. Then the hand ran across the flatness of Baekhyun’s stomach and began to play with the button of his jeans. Jongdae let out a small chuckle as he popped open the button and saw Baekhyun jump in response. The opening of the zipper had a similar shiver run up Baekhyun’s spine before Jongdae knelt down and peeled the tight jeans down, his fingers taking Baekhyun’s black briefs with it. He sighed as his cock was released from its agonizing prison and Jongdae smirked. The head was wet with precum and Baekhyun gasped when Jongdae took him in his hand.

“You’re just right,” Jongdae said before he took Baekhyun’s cock easily in his mouth with one go. Baekhyun knew he was small, just shy of five inches, and sometimes it had been a deal breaker during a date but Jongdae seemed to enjoy it. The moaning around Baekhyun’s cock emphasized the enthusiasm and Baekhyun would have fallen had he not been pressed up against the kitchen counter. Jongdae finally popped off after almost ten minutes and wiped his lips as Baekhyun tried to catch his breath. Baekhyun felt his fingers numbly gripping the counter as Jongdae looked at him. “You’re really pretty like this.”

“Like...what?”

“Naked…with the makeup…and the eyes…” Jongdae cooed as he gently stroked Baekhyun. Baekhyun had no idea where all of this had come from but he took it. He took it all. Jongdae looked at him possessively. “Do you want to suck me off?” Baekhyun immediately nodded and felt his wrist grabbed and he was led to the couch across from the television. He watched as Jongdae undid his jeans and slid them down before kicking them away. Jongdae was just over six inches and Baekhyun groaned as he knelt down while Jongdae sat on the couch. “You can come here,” Jongdae said and pat his inner thigh gently. Baekhyun shuffled over on his knees and looked at the cock. It was uncut and he gently pulled down the foreskin to expose the sensitive head. Jongdae hissed as Baekhyun began to lick and kiss the tip and tasted the precum. Despite how slow Baekhyun started, Jongdae didn’t force him to take more. He let Baekhyun work at his own pace and soon Baekhyun was trying to force himself to take the whole thing without gagging. A few times he succeeded and earned a high pitched gasp from Jongdae for his efforts. As he sucked he began to finger himself roughly, planning ahead. So lost was Jongdae in the sensations that he failed to see these actions and all too soon Baekhyun was loose and all too willing. Without a word he crawled up onto Jongdae, positioned himself, and forced Jongdae inside. Jongdae wasn’t even able to inquire about lube by the time he was bottomed out inside Baekhyun’s tight heat. Everything was bursting out from Baekhyun in waves as he began to bounce on Jongdae’s lap fervently. All too soon the precum had done the lubes job and Jongdae’s shaft was soaked as Baekhyun bounced harder and harder. The first orgasm didn’t take too long but as Baekhyun went to slow down he found Jongdae didn’t soften. “Don’t stop…” Jongdae moaned. “I don’t…have a…refractory…” This earned a moan before he quickly resumes his pace and loves the feeling of the hot cum running out of his loose hole. Occasionally Baekhyun would stop so he could catch his breath, let the ache in his joints pass, and edge himself. He wanted this to last as long as possible and so he refused to stop riding Jongdae for almost two hours. Three orgasms were ripped out of Jongdae and by the time Baekhyun finally came his hole had never been wetter or looser. He came hard across Jongdae’s stomach and chest before he slowed down and let Jongdae slip out of him.

“Do you…have plans…this weekend…?” Baekhyun managed to ask through his heavy breathing. Jongdae shook his head.

“No…”

“My safe word…is cardinal…use me…the whole weekend…” Jongdae moaned as he shoved Baekhyun off. Baekhyun fell on the carpet and spread his legs just in time to allow Jongdae in between and reenter him. He gripped the carpet and moaned as Jongdae filled him to capacity. It was going to be a long weekend.


	11. Hookup Part II (KaiLay)

While he knew that it would take some time for his parents to fully get over the odd situation that happened with Baekhyun, things were gradually going back to normal. While he wasn’t allowed to go out on his own except for school he texted Baekhyun daily and often times it became heated. However, the short exchange he’d had with Zhang Yixing on Grindr was equally intriguing. He couldn’t deny that he’d thought of what Yixing looked like naked but there wasn’t an innate arousal that was felt with Baekhyun. When he first saw Yixing in school after their texts, he tried to find the “hint” but found none. Yixing was one of the outcasts at school and only tended to hang out with the other “druggie” students at school. He always wore the same old black hoodie, loose jeans, and boots. Cigarette smoke clung to him like cologne on a prep and his eyes were tinted with red more often than white. For the first several days, Jongin did not approach Yixing outside of giving the small nod his way every once in a while but by the end of the week his imagination had managed to work up how hot Yixing really was. He was sure it had to do, in part, with his inability to get off at home with his sister almost never leaving him alone as well as the immense amount of homework and studying he had to do. However, by the time Friday came around and none of his classes assigned homework, Jongin found himself thinking of Yixing almost constantly. Baekhyun was almost too easy. He still texted him but hated how quickly the conversation diverted to sex. While he wanted to go up to talk to Yixing, the school hierarchy was a bit much to simply go up to someone and speak to them. So, when he got home and received the news that he was allowed to go out on his own again, he opened up Grindr and sent Yixing a message.

_Kai: Hey_

He put his phone down, not sure what to expect as he did his best to keep himself calm. The hormones were raging inside him and he was hoping that, if nothing came about with Yixing, that he could text Baekhyun and get a quick release. It was only a few minutes before there was a notification and Jongin opened the response.

_Lay: Hey. What’s up?_

_Kai: Nothing. Really bored. No plans for the weekend. You?_

_Lay: Nothing really. Wanna fuck?_

Jongin’s eyes went wide but couldn’t help but stiffen in his boxers.

_Kai: That’s pretty forward._

_Lay: It’s grindr. It’s why it’s here._

_Kai: Wanna do something first?_

There were a few minutes without a response and he was sure Lay had abandoned the conversation but he received a notification just as he was about to text Baekhyun.

_Lay: Sure. I like pizza._

_Kai: Cool. I can get it if you want._

_Lay: Sure. You know where Two Stones is?_

_Kai: Yeah_

_Lay: Meet me there._

Jongin put on some khaki pants and found a discarded black tank top to wear. Two Stones was the nickname for a trail off the local bike path. It was a common spot for students to smoke and drink and still seemed to be unnoticed by the local police. After slipping on a leather jacket to fight off the chilly temperature he began to walk to the local pizzeria.

Jongin saw the two rocks at the entrance to the small trail which earned Two Stones its nickname and began to walk down it. The pizza was still hot and it was irritating his forearm as he was too lazy to hold it with his fingers. When he got to the small clearing almost a quarter of a mile down the path, he saw the recognizable black hoodie of Yixing as he sat on the ground with his back resting against a tree. A wisp of cigarette smoke trailed up into the air above him as he let the butt hang between his lips while he flipped through his phone. It wasn’t until Jongin was almost five feet away that Yixing seemed to notice he was there. His eyes were red and he smiled, the cigarette shifting effortlessly to accommodate the change in lip pressure.

“Hey.” Jongin had rarely heard Yixing speak before. He only shared a few classes with the guy and most of the time Yixing was absent or kicked out. He couldn’t help but notice how boyish Yixing’s voice was. Yixing pulled down his hood to reveal a head of jetblack hair that was in an undercut with the hair swept back. It was in that moment that Jongin realized he’d almost never seen Yixing without a hood on either and the undercut was something new.

“Hey,” Jongin responded and help up the box. “I brought the food.”

“Awesome, I’m starving.” The pizza was barely placed on the ground before Yixing flipped open the top of it and grabbed the greasiest slice available. He took a heavy bite before he reached into his beat up backpack and pulled out a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew. He tossed his finished cigarette into the dirt and took a heavy swig of soda before offering it to Jongin. He slowly extended his hand and took the offered drink. When his lips touched the spout, he could taste lingering cigarette smoke which was quickly washed away by the carbonated sugary drink. Once Yixing shoved the piece of pizza down his throat he let out a sigh. “I wish it was beer…” Jongin took a few small bites of his own, less greasy, slice of pizza. “So you’re gay?” The bluntness was something Jongin figured he would have to get used to.

“Yes. Are you?” Yixing nodded and grabbed another slice. He finished it in three massive bites and then pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and pursed a fresh one between his lips. He held out the pack, in offering, but Jongin declined. The signature snap of a zippo opening, lighting, and closing rang in Jongin’s ears before the aroma of fresh cigarette smoke wafted in his nostrils. He watched Yixing take a long drag on the cigarette, his lips wrapped tightly around it before exhaling through his nose.

“So do you top or bottom?”

“You aren’t big on small talk are you?” Yixing shrugged.

“We’re both on grindr. I think that says plenty.”

“I mean…doesn’t mean I don’t wanna at least get to know the person a bit.”

“You’re new on grindr,” Yixing said with a chuckle before he took several more heavy drags on his cigarette. “Want some head?”

“What?”

“Do you want some head? I’m really fucking horny and you just got me pizza. Least I can do is suck you off.” The words unlocked the warmth that Jongin had been trying to keep repressed and his cock quickly began to stiffen. He couldn’t help but keep looking at how Yixing’s lips played with the butt of the almost finished cigarette.

“Do you have…like a thing for…things in your mouth?” Jongin asked, trying to sound a bit more confident than he knew he was. A smirk spread across Yixing’s lips.

“Yup.” He exhaled smoke and snuffed out the cigarette next to his previous one in the dirt before he let his hands pat his thighs. “Come here.” Jongin obeyed and slithered up until he was kneeling over Yixing’s lap. He felt his pants being undone and soon his stiff cock was slipped out through the front of his boxers. Not a moment was wasted before Yixing’s mouth was on him and quickly began to bob. The moans slipped out of Jongin’s throat as he tried to support himself with his fingers entwined in Yixing’s hair. The sensation of the hot tongue toying with his tip and hollowed cheeks generating a delicious pressure. When Yixing deep throated him for the first time, he wasn’t expecting it. No one had taken him whole so quickly and with so little effort. He gasped as his fingers tightened and Yixing let out a grunt. Jongin felt Yixing’s hands grab him by the wrists and place them on the tree trunk that Yixing was leaning against. “Gonna pull my fucking hair out,” Yixing said, his voice muffled by Jongin’s cock before he wrapped his lips back around and took him whole once again.

“Jesus…fuck…” Jongin gasped as Yixing’s pace increased and his shaft had become slick with precum and spittle. Yixing’s moans vibrated around him while his tongue continued to lap at Jongin’s slit. The perverse nature of it all, as well as the slight fear of being out in the open doing such things quickly drove the heat in Jongin’s stomach to a rolling boil. He tapped Yixing on the shoulder quickly. “Yixing…I’m…fuuuck…” Yixing didn’t abate and instead sank down on his cock to the root just as Jongin came hard. Yixing didn’t move as he drank it down eagerly with further moans of euphoria. When Jongin finally slumped back onto his heels was his cock forced from Yixing’s mouth. He looked at the smirking Yixing, who licked his lips happily, before he reached into his boxers and pulled out his own aching erection. It was leaking terribly and was quite impressive, perhaps seven inches in length and quite thick. Without thinking, Jongin leaned down and took him into his mouth and immediately began gagging as he tried to deepthroat Yixing as easily as was done to him. He failed and had to pull off to catch his breath.

“Don’t kill yourself,” Yixing cooed before he brought a hand to Jongin’s head and encouraged him back down. Jongin took him back in and tried to suck in what he could. There was only about an inch left untaken as Jongin did his best and relished the sensation. It didn’t take long before Yixing was warning Jongin with a sharp smack on the back. Jongin intended to swallow but Yixing pulled him off and Jongin felt the first few ropes spit onto his face as Yixing moaned loudly. It was filthy and Jongin hadn’t expected it but a part of him couldn’t help but love it. Yixing’s release dripped down his face and Yixing let his still half hard cock rub against Jongin’s lips and cheek. “You like that?” Jongin nodded. Without resistance, Jongin let Yixing lead his mouth back down to the shaft to clean it. Jongin savored the muskiness of the taste. It was bitter but a part of him loved it. “I didn’t think you’d be this kinky.” Yixing went to chuckle but hissed instead as Jongin took him back in his mouth to suckle on tenderly. “Wanna come to my place and fuck around a bit?” Jongin nodded before he pulled off the now hardening cock and smirked as he pulled up his own pants.

“Sounds awesome.”


End file.
